The MalfoyLupin Romance
by JAZLUPIN
Summary: Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?¿Se enfrentaran…? …o ¿Lucharan por su amor…? SLASH TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción) **

**Disclaimer** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Icarus Malfoy y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario** Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones:** Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazardos en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gays. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta** No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

** Capitulo 1: Mortífago. **

Remus echó un vistazo sobre su libro para ver a Sirius, que lo miraba fijamente y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ahora cuál es el problema contigo?

-¿Malfoy?

Remus soltó un suspiro y rodó sus ojos.

-Es agradable que te preocupes por mi Siri, pero realmente me gusta mucho él. Y no hay nada que puedes hacer sobre eso.

Sirius se cruzó los brazos y puso mala cara.

-Él era un Slytherin…

-Eso lo sé, pero no cambia lo que siento por él.- contestó honestamente Remus. Él tenía diecisiete años, cursaba su año final en Hogwarts y nadie a su alrededor lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera James o Sirius, y, por supuesto, nadie podría igualar a su viejo novio, Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius suspiró.

-Bien… pero si él te lastima deseará no haberlo hecho, ya que lo golpearé hasta la muerte.

Remus sonrió y levantó su libro para seguir leyéndolo.

-Estoy seguro de eso, Paddy.

Sirius se recostó bocabajo en su cama y se puso a hojear una revista que había comprado en Hogsmeade el fin de semana pasado.

-Entonces… ¿tú ya dormiste con él?

Remus suspiró y bajó su libro otra vez.

-Si ya lo hicimos… ¿cuando dejarás esto por la paz? Yo los apoye a ti y a James cuando comenzaron a salir.

-Eso es diferente.- argumentó Sirius.

-¡No, no lo es!

-¡Si lo es!- dijo incorporándose.- ¡Los Malfoys son una familia oscura!

-¡Al igual que los Black!- dijo Remus muy irritado. Sirius se había parado, pero ahora Remus se sentía mal por lo que había dicho.- Sirius…

-No… tienes razón…- dijo Sirius, era sabido por toda la comunidad mágica, sin embargo él no deseaba admitirlo.- Es solo que no quisiera que les hagan daño a mis amigos… yo crecí alrededor de los Malfoys, y otras familias iguales a ellos, y, aunque Lucius no sea asi, sus padres _son _gente repugnante. Te matarían si tuvieran oportunidad…

-Lo sé, Siri… es por eso que ningún otro sabe sobre nosotros.- dijo Remus explicándole.- Y perdón por lo que te dije acerca de tu familia, pero eso es lo que pienso y pues…

Sirius sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estás en lo correcto. Son adoradores de la magia oscura… pero ¡ey!, si yo pude salir de mi casa antes de que me lavaran el cerebro, entonces supongo que el viejo Lucy también podrá hacerlo.

-No lo llames así… o por lo menos no en su cara, por favor. No deseo estar en el medio de un baño de sangre.- contestó Remus, ahora sintiéndose un pedacito más feliz.- Pero creo que a ti James te ha lavado el cerebro.

Sirius hizo muecas.

-Sí… solamente lo hago porque soy buena gente, que si no… Sabes que a mi no me importa el Quidditch y no deseo jugarlo, pero…

Era verdad, tuvo la oportunidad de jugar para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Sirius la rechazó. Remus, por otra parte, quiso intentar en aquella ocasión y, en quinto año, él hizo de buscador del equipo. Fue absolutamente afortunado de que ningún juego hubiera caído cerca de una Luna Llena.

La única cosa que sucedió fue que Lucius había sido el buscador de Slytherin cuando él todavía estaba en la escuela y, como él y Remus habían comenzado a salir en el quinto año de Remus (Lucius estaba en séptimo), realmente no deseaban enfrentarse en el juego. De modo que ese año, Slytherin perdió de una manera denigrante, porque su buscador, en lugar de buscar la snitch, estaba viendo a cierto jugador del otro equipo.

-¿Piensas que a James le importará si tomo prestada su capa de invisibilidad?- Remus preguntó después de comprobar su reloj.

Sirius negó con su cabeza.

-Está al fondo de su baúl.- indicó y, mientras que Remus se acerco a tomar la capa del baúl, él habló otra vez.- ¿Saliendo furtivamente para satisfacer nuestro amor, eh?

Remus sonrió.

-Me conoces demasiado.

Sirius asintió con diversión.

-Yo pienso que el Sr. Malfoy es una mala influencia para ti. Nunca salías furtivamente antes.

-… El amor hace que hagamos cosas extrañas por una persona.- dijo Remus muy feliz, se echó la capa sobre él y desapareció.- Nos vemos después, Padfoot.

-Adiós.

Apenas se fue Remus entró James al dormitorio.

-¿Quién ha abierto mi baúl?

-Rem.- dijo.- Me pidió prestado tu capa.- se acostó sobre un montón de almohadas en su cama.- Para ir a ver a su novio…

-Oh… entonces está bien.

**------------------------- **

Remus pasó a través del compartimiento de la bruja tuerta y caminó por el túnel secreto a Hogsmeade. Cuando llego a Honeydukes tomó una barra del chocolate antes de salir furtivamente hacia fuera, a la calle principal de Hogsmeade, debajo de la capa de James. Entonces se dirigió camino arriba, todavía cubierto por la capa y se llegó al bar donde se reuniría con Lucius, en la parte de afuera.

Lucius estaba en el exterior del bar y se encontraba muy impaciente, ya que su amor tenía un minuto de retraso, Remus era muy impuntual. Y Lucius no entendía por qué

Sabiendo quién era él y como es su familia, la mayoría de la gente pensaría que Lucius Malfoy sería un severo, resistente y frió hombre. Pero con toda sinceridad, él no era en absoluto como esa persona que pensaban que era y él no le gustaba actuar. Él solo quería y le gustaría ser normal, Remus era el único quien sabía como era él realmente, Remus era al único que dejó entrar a su corazón.

Lucius miraba hacia el cielo cuando oyó pasos alrededor cercar de él, pero no había nadie, hasta que apareció repentinamente una cabellera castaña.

-¿Rem?- Lucius levantó una ceja y se acercó a él.

Remus se quitó totalmente la capa que tenía sobre él y sonrió.

-Perdón por llegar tarde… Sirius intentaba hacerme ver mis errores.

Lucius acercó a Remus contra su cuerpo y lo besó profundamente en la boca, era una tradición, cada vez que él se reunía a su novio en privado.

-Mmmhhh… te extrañe.

Remus sonrió.

-Y no era para menos… ¿de qué deseas hablar conmigo?

Lucius vaciló antes de tomar la mano de Remus y, tirando de él, comenzó a caminar.

-Te lo diré cuando estemos en privado.

-Ok.- Remus se dejó conducir por el campo, luego subieron por unas rocas, hasta que llegaron a una cueva fuera de Hogsmeade. Ambos se sentaron sobre una manta en el piso de la cueva.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Remus.

Lucius miró fijamente hacia el lado opuesto de la cueva.

-… mis padres quieren que me convierta en un Mortífago.

-¿U-u… un Mortífago?- tartamudeó Remus por el shock. Lucius asintió silenciosamente, sus ojos grises estaban ahora fijados en Remus.- ¿Y tú te vas a convertir en uno?

Lucius suspiró.

-Bien, si me opongo seré probablemente el primer Slytherin que Voldemort mate…- Él miró como los ojos marrones oscuros de Remus se ensancharon por el horror.- Aunque él no te inicia como Mortífago hasta tu cumpleaños veinte.

-Entonces todavía tienes tiempo.- dijo Remus. Él había sabido siempre que esto sucedería, pero él no quería que se convirtiera en una realidad.

Lucius le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Menos de un cuarto de año.- Él cumpliría veinte años el 2 de enero y, actualmente, era octubre.-… Entenderé si deseas romper conmigo y mandarme al diablo.

Remus rodó sus ojos.

-¿Piensas que por ser un Mortífago te voy a mandar al diablo?

-Bien, yo solo pensaba…

Remus besó a Lucius en los labios para que dejara de hablar.

-Solo me preocupo por ti…. No deseo perderte, Luce… pero debes hacer lo que piensas que es mejor…

Lucius asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

-Siendo honesto, yo no pensé que entendieras mi dilema.

Remus sonrió y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Lucius.

-Al parecer es mi trabajo entenderte… al menos eso es lo que dice Sirius…

Lucius rodó sus ojos.

-Aaahhh¿y como está _Black _?

-Su nombre es _Sirius _y él está muy bien.- contestó agudamente Remus. Le comenzaba a enfermar que sus amigos insultaran a su novio y que su novio insultara a sus amigos.-Y le dije sobre nosotros.

- _¿Qué?_

Remus miro a Lucius.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo guardar nuestra relación en secreto… y, de todos modos, Sirius no dirá nada.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos de una manera que asustaría a cualquiera, menos a Remus.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro¡Él me odia!

Remus apretó fuertemente sus dientes y a suspiro.

-Él no dirá nada, porque él no quiere que salga lastimado.- Lucius levantó una ceja.- Si lo conocieras entenderías. Sirius es _muy _protector de mí y de James.

-De James y de mí.- corrigió Lucius distraídamente.

-Lo sé… quizá debo haber hablado contigo primero, solamente Siri y yo nos decimos todo.- continúo diciendo Remus, intentando calmarse.- Él fue el primero en descubrir que yo soy un hombre-lobo y jamás dijo nada, puede guardar secretos y yo confío en él. Créeme, la última cosa que desea es causar dolor a sus amigos, así que él no divulgará nuestro secreto.

-¿Tienes que ser tan cercano a tus amigos?- preguntó Lucius, mientras que fruncía el ceño.- Estoy comenzando a sentirme celoso.

Remus suspiro y cambió de puesto, montándose sobre el regazo de Lucius a horcajadas.

-No es así de cercano, hay _algunas _cosas que no puedo hacer con mis amigos.

Lucius sonrió con aire satisfecho.

-Bueno, yo odiaría pensar que hicieras _esto _con ellos._- _sus manos vagaron hasta el trasero de Remus.

Remus besó a Lucius ligeramente y murmuró sobre sus labios:

-Oh Luce, soy solamente para ti.

-Bien.- Lucius poso una mano sobre la nuca de Remus y machacó sus bocas en un beso profundo.

**------------------------- **

Remus no regresó a Hogwarts esa noche, pasó la noche entera en esa cueva, fuera de Hogsmeade, en los brazos de Lucius.

Mientras tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Lucius, Remus pensaba. Sirius estaba en lo correcto, este hombre realmente era una mala influencia en él. Remus nunca había salido furtivamente fuera del colegio por propia voluntad y, si él lo había hecho, era por que James y Sirius literalmente lo habían arrastrado.

Pero, honestamente, Remus amaba todas las cosas que él tenía que hacer para salir furtivamente y tener una relación con alguien con quien él realmente no debería estar.

Su relación era prohibida. Los padres de Remus no estaban demasiado encariñados con los Malfoys, pues llegaron a trabajar con los padres de Lucius. Y la familia de Lucius odiaba a cualquier persona que no fuera sangre pura y también a cualquier persona que no estuviera en Slytherin.

El mismo era un hombre-lobo y mestizo. Lo cuál era lo más bajo desde el punto de vista de los Malfoys. Pero a Lucius no le había importado eso, él se había enamorado del pequeño Gryffindor desde él momento en que puso sus ojos en Remus, cuando lo clasificaban en su primer año.

Remus suspiró y cerró sus ojos. _Puedo verme durante mucho tiempo con Lucius… Solo espero que su familia y los mortifagos no nos separen… _, ese fue el pensamiento de Remus antes de finalmente dormirse.

** Continuará…**

**------------------------- **


	2. Chapter 2

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción) **

**----- **

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Icarus Malfoy** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario:** Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones: **Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazardos en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gays. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta**No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**------------------------- **

**Capitulo 2**

_**Be With Me?**_

**----- **

Remus se encontraba medio dormido en clase de Historia de la Magia, rayando un pedazo de pergamino y sus ojos estaban semi cerrados, cuando de repente unas palabras se formaron en el pergamino.

_Remus… necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, ven cuando terminen tus clases a la cueva que está a las afueras de Hogsmeade y trae cosas de primeros auxilios. _

Remus observó la nota confundido. Era de Lucius, estaba seguro, entonces decidió escribir en el pergamino para ver si le contestaba.

_**¿Qué sucede, Luce? **_

Unos minutos después apareció la respuesta.

_No te preocupes ahora, ya sabrás cuando vengas a la cueva, pero por favor no tardes._

_**Sabes muy bien que me voy a preocupar. **_

_Sí, lo sé. _

_**Todavía**__**quedan**__** 15 **__**minutos de Historia de la Magia y creo que puedo irme ahora, iré a mi Torre para tomar algunas cosas para curaciones. **_

_Ok._

En silencio, Remus guardó sus cosas. Al ver que Sirius levantaba una ceja, se acercó para susurrarle:

-Me tengo que ir. Cúbreme¿por favor?

-¿Llamado de Lord Malfoy?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

Remus decidió ignorar el comentario y silenciosamente tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula. Binns estaba muy ocupado siguiendo con su aburrido discurso y el resto de la clase estaba en el país de los sueños… así que nadie se daría cuenta.

Remus caminó a través del corredor y, cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras móviles, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con la Profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué hace afuera de su clase, Lupin?- preguntó la Profesora McGonagall.

Remus se obligó a pensar rápido.

-Los síntomas pre-luna comenzaron. De hecho, tengo una jaqueca algo fuerte.- y se frotó la frente como para comprobarlo.

McGonagall asintió.

-Oh… está bien, puedes irte a descansar.

-Gracias.- contestó Remus. _Merlín… estos profesores son muy inocentes_ pensó y siguió caminando. De hecho, Remus estaba seguro que si sus profesores algún día lo encontraban matando a alguien, le creerían si les dijera que es un proyecto para la clase de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras _o algo parecido.

Remus recorrió con prisa los corredores hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entró a la Sala Común. Se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año, dejó la mochila en su cama y comenzó a buscar en su baúl su kit de primeros auxilios, luego se aseguró de tener su varita y se echó la capa de invisibilidad de James, antes de abandonar el dormitorio.

Cuando volvió a salir de la Sala Común, se apresuró a llegar hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Cuando por fin llegó, Remus se aseguró de tener bien puesta la capa, luego puso el kit de primeros auxilios en su bolsillo y se guardo la varita en el cinturón, luego murmuró la contraseña que abría la entrada al túnel a Hogsmeade.

Remus se apresuró en llegar a la cueva y, cuando vio la entrada de la misma, se estremeció de lo que veía. Había sangre salpicada en la tierra y él siguió el camino que la sangre creó, entonces encendió su varita, ya que estaba muy oscuro. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver a su novio tirado en una esquina cubierto de sangre.

-¿Luce?

Lucius miró hacia arriba, sus manos estaban cubiertas con su propia sangre, uno de sus ojos estaba tomando una coloración negra y tenía varios cortes en su cara y cuello; además sus ropas estaban rasgadas en varios lugares.

-Oh, por Dios… ¿Qué demonios pasó?- preguntó mientras se acercaba rápidamente al lado de su rubio novio.

Lucius se incorporo levemente he hizo una mueca al sentir dolor.

-… le dije a mis padres que no iba a seguir sus pasos y convertirme en un… _Mortífag_o.

Remus suspiró y asintió levemente, mientras quitaba el largo cabello de Lucius de su cara y comenzaba a curar las lesiones de su novio.

-¿Tu padre fue quien te hizo esto?

-El y Black.- gruñó Lucius, afirmando.

-¿El papá de Sirius?- preguntó Remus molesto. Lucius asintió, pero paró cuando sintió dolor.- Ese bastardo… me voy a vengar un día, juro que lo haré.

Lucius hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Remus le aplicó un poco de antiséptico en las heridas de su cara.

-… Mátalo… mmmhhh… mañana hay luna llena.

-No dudes que lo haré… pero será cuando esté en mis cinco sentidos.- contestó Remus, luego paró la hemorragia de la nariz de Lucius.- Así podré gozar más de la venganza.

-Pequeño lobo vengativo.

Remus sonrió malignamente.

-Claro que lo soy… Bien, mira hacia arriba.- Lucius obedeció y Remus procedió a curar los cortes en su barbilla y cuello.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mmmhhh…

Remus quería ser doctor, así que sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, la señora Pomfrey le había estado dando tutorías de Medimagia desde su cuarto año, cuando le había expresado su deseo de estudiar esa carrera. Su madre era enfermera en un hospital muggle que se encontraba cerca de donde ellos vivían, así que a veces, en verano, él iba y veía como es que trataban a la gente.

Cuando iba al hospital donde trabajaba su mamá, siempre era bienvenido, ya que le gustaba ayudar, y así aprendía más. De hecho, siempre estaba ayudando en el área donde se encontraban pacientes ya viejos, aunque más bien eran ancianas, ellas lo adoraban y creían que era un chico muy dulce y lindo.

-Creo que también tengo algunas costillas fracturadas.- dijo Lucius, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás hasta dejarla recargada en la pared de la cueva.

-Ok.

**------------------------- **

Un rato mas tarde, Remus había terminado de curar a su novio tanto como pudo y sus conocimientos le permitieron, y ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso de la cueva con las piernas extendidas y con un la cabeza de un adolorido Lucius descansando en su regazo.

Remus acariciaba tiernamente el largo cabello rubio platinado de Lucius.

-¿Y ahora donde vivirás?

-…No lo sé…- dijo Lucius, cerrando los ojos. Sentía que su cabeza se partiría en dos en cualquier momento.

-Tal vez podrías ir a Hogwarts.- sugirió Remus.

Lucius volteó y quedó recostado de espaldas, para poder ver a su novio a la cara.

-No creo que sea bienvenido.

Remus suspiró.

-Tú no eres una mala persona, Dumbledore se dará cuenta de eso, además nuestro profesor de DCAO se irá después de las vacaciones, tal vez tú puedas tomar el puesto.

Lucius levanto una ceja.

-Hay estudiantes en tu generación que son mayores que yo.

-¿Y…? Él es un idiota… aparte es Slytherin, para él nadie es bueno.- contestó Remus.

-¿En verdad estás hablando en serio?

Remus dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza de Lucius.

-Si, eres muy inteligente, y además fuiste el mejor de tu año en DCAO, podrías hacerlo.

-¿De verdad piensas que Dumbledore me confiará a sus preciosos estudiantes?

Remus sonrió.

-Deberías de comenzar a confiar en el instinto de un hombre lobo, yo puedo sentir cuando alguien tiene buenas intenciones y Dumbledore confía en mí.

Lucius miraba atentamente el techo de la cueva.

-Lo pensaré… pero en dado caso, no creas que pasarás solo por estar durmiendo con el profesor.

-Ok, de hecho, creo que pondría más atención si el profesor es apuesto.

**------------------------- **

Estaba muy oscuro afuera y Remus estaba seguro de que ya era muy tarde, comprobó su reloj y, en efecto, eran las _11:58 pm._

_-_Mierda…me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde.

Lucius se incorporó, haciendo una mueca de dolor, aun estaba muy adolorido.

-Espera… Deseo pedirte algo.

Remus miraba nuevamente a Lucius

-¿Qué…?

Lucius sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abrió y la sostuvo enfrente de Remus.

-Lo compré en el verano…- dijo Lucius mirando a Remus que parecía haber entrado en shock.

Remus permaneció en silencio un momento.

-¿…es en serio?

Lucius sonrió levemente.

-Si, yo… yo deseo vivir una vida normal al lado de la persona que amo, lejos de los sangre pura o sangre sucia y toda esa mierda y lejos de Voldemort. _Yo solo quiero vivir contigo_.

Remus volvió a mirar la pequeña cajita en donde estaba el anillo, luego de un momento, volteó a ver la hermosa cara de Lucius.

-¿Es una propuesta?

-En palabras más serias… si…- contestó Lucius seriamente, pero Remus pudo ver algo de esperanza en sus ojos grises.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Remus que él estaría sentado en una cueva junto a Lucius Malfoy, mientras éste le proponía matrimonio hace tres años, él les habría contestado que obviamente estaban muy locos. Pero ahora, que estaba pasando, Remus no tenía idea de que contestar. _Aceptar, o no aceptar, esa era la cuestión._

_Creo que aceptar ,_ pensó Remus. Así que presionó sus labios contra los de Lucius y tomo el anillo de la cajita.

-Si.

Lucius tomó la cara de Remus con una de sus manos y lo volvió a besar.

-Estaba muy preocupado de que me dijeras que no.

Remus sonrió y habló mientras ponía el anillo en la cadena que llevaba, donde se encontraba un dije de Moony.

-No, no, tú ahora eres mío para siempre.

-¿Por qué no lo usas en tu mano?- preguntó curioso Lucius.

-Trato de evitar suspicacias, pero está en el lugar de honor junto a mi dije de lobo (Moony)- contestó Remus sonriendo.

-Muy bien, no quiero a mi lobito bajo el escrutinio.- dijo Lucius mientras unía ambas frentes.- Ya pasa del toque de queda, deberías de volver a la escuela.

-Si, señor.- Remus besó a Lucius de nuevo, luego se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.- ¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez?

Lucius luchaba con sus pies para poder levantarse.

-¿Cuándo es tu próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade?

-A principios de Diciembre.- contestó Remus con un puchero. De verdad, él no quería esperar otro mes para poder ver a Lucius de nuevo.

-Te escribiré o talvez entre furtivamente a la escuela para verte.- contestó Lucius.- ¿Cuál es su contraseña?

-"Muerte a Slytherin".

Lucius levanto una ceja.

-Ok.- puso sus manos en la cintura de Remus y lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente.- No quiero que estés triste, sé que podrás estar sin mí un par de semanas.

-Si puedo… pero no quiero y no tengo por qué.- dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño.

Lucius sonrió.

-Me verás de nuevo, lo prometo y, si quieres, te escribiré todos lo días, diciéndote que es lo que hago y donde, con tal que hacerte sentir mejor.

-No es necesario.- dijo Remus.- Probablemente es la luna llena la que está hablando…- luego abrazó a Lucius.- Te amo.

Lucius le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Yo también te amo Rem, ahora vete.

Remus se separó de su novio y se echó encima la capa de invisibilidad de James.

-Bonita forma de demostrar tu amor.

-Lo sé, pero es que no quiero ocasionarte problemas.- contestó Lucius, con una sonrisa encantadora marca Malfoy.

-Si, si… adiós entonces.- dijo Remus mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-Oh... y Rem…

-¿Si?- Remus veía a Lucius sobre su hombro.

-Dile a Black que quiero que él te cuide… mientras no estoy yo.

**Continuará… **

**------------------------- **

**Hola**

**Siento haber tardado como medio año en actualizar u.u, pero es que la historia en ingles, no esta actualizada desde hace mo 3 años, y estube pensando en borrarla, pero desidi escribirle a la autora, para ver que sucedia, total, el caso es que no piensa continuarla por el momento, pero le pedi permiso para continuarla en español, osea hacer una adaptación, así que los primeros capitulos seran traduccióne y despues sera la adapatación que hare junto con Uko-chan. **

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos la proxima. **

**Besos**

**Dejenme un comentario porfavor, aunque sea chiquito, la verda es que se agradece.**

**Gracias a elena, remi y a MAFER, por dejarme su comentario.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción) **

** -------------- **

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Icarus Malfoy y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Sumario:**Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones:**Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazardos en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gays. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**------------------------- **

**Capitulo 3 **

**Charlas de Navidad**.

**----- **

Era el último día de clases antes de que todos regresaran a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Remus decidió quedarse ese año en Hogwarts, toda su familia se reuniría en la Mansión Lupin y él no quería enfrentarlos. Además, una de sus tías era telepática y estaba seguro que ella, con solo verlo, se daría cuenta de su relación con Lucius.

En ese momento se encontraba haciendo sus deberes de Prefecto, no muy bien que digamos, ya que acababa de ver a un grupo de primer año merodeando y no había hecho nada. Remus se encontraba muy distraído, Lucius le había mandado una carta donde le avisaba que estaría fuera del país en las vacaciones de Navidad, y por esa razón no podía tener la _mente clara , _aunque Remus pensaba que probablemente era por otra razón.

Mientras caminaba en un corredor del quinto piso, no se dio cuenta que una puerta de un aula vacía estaba abierta, lo único que supo fue que de repente lo agarraron y lo tiraron hacia el aula.

-¿Qué diab… _Luce ?_

-Hey…- dijo Lucius, mientras le sonreía a su joven novio.

Remus levantó las cejas, aun se encontraba en shock.

-Pensé que estarías fuera del país.

-Si, de hecho voy a salir, pero quería verte y desearte que tengas una muy Feliz Navidad antes de irme.- contestó Lucius acercándose al aun sobresaltado hombre lobo.

**-------------------------**

James estaba sentado en su cama en el dormitorio, buscando algo en el Mapa del Merodeador, mientras Sirius besaba y lamía su cuello.

Pero de repente, algo llamó la atención del joven Potter.

-¿Siri…?

-¿Mmmhhh?

-¿Qué hace Remus en un aula con Lucius Malfoy?

Sirius paró inmediatamente de besar el cuello de su novio.

-Eh… um…

James volteó a ver a su novio.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes¿Es por eso que él a estado tomando mi capa de invisibilidad?- preguntó. Sirius suspiró y puso rápido un i_hechizo Silenciador _sobre la cama de James, después de haber cerrado las cortinas.

-Escucha James, trata de no volverte _muy _loco¿ok?

**------------------------- **

Remus se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta el piso del aula vacía, estaba saciado y relajado después de la mamada que había recibido.

-Creo que me gustan tus regalos por Navidad…

Lucius besó los labios de su amante perezosamente.

-Y aún hay más…

Remus sonrió.

-Entonces¿qué es lo que sigue?

**------------------------- **

-¡¿Él esta saliendo con _Malfoy _?!- gritó James, cuando Sirius terminó de contarle todo.

-James, cálmate.- pidió Sirius, inútilmente.

-¡¿Acaso se volvió loco¡Digo, es Malfoy¡Es un Slytherin y probablemente un Mortífago!

Sirius ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡James¡¿Podrías cerrar la maldita boca de una jodida vez y escucharme?!

James abrió la boca para volver a discutir, pero Sirius le puso la mano en la boca y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Podrías ser razonable? Se supone que yo debería ser el molesto con esto, no tu, yo soy el mejor amigo de Remus ¿recuerdas? i_No tú _, pero al menos yo me detuve a escucharlo y no comencé a gritar molesto por su decisión.

**------------------------- **

Remus gimió y arqueó su espalda, mientras Lucius lo penetraba profundamente, amaba sentirse lleno de esa manera por Lucius, era la sensación más maravillosa que conocía.

**------------------------- **

-La luna llena pasada, cuando estabas en la enfermería, Lucius fue allá cuando ya había terminado la transformación de Rem.- comenzó Sirius, tratando de calmar a su novio.-Cuando Rem aun estaba dormido, Lucius y yo estuvimos hablando… él es un buen tipo James, digo, el amor que le tiene a Remus es obvio… incluso ya le propuso matrimonio.

James suspiró.

-Probablemente sea tu mejor amigo, pero yo soy su primo, y sé como son nuestras familias, _no les gustan _los Malfoy y a los Malfoy _no les gustan _las familias como las nuestras.

-Es por eso que es un secreto desde hace ya mucho tiempo.- replicó Sirius, él ya estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que Remus y Lucius estuvieran juntos, especialmente después de la charla que tuvo con Malfoy.- Lucius no quiere saber nada de Voldemort o de su familia, sabe que si regresa con ellos, lastimarían a Remus. Y se supone que yo no debería saber nada, pero Remus me lo dijo sin querer una noche hace meses y seguramente me matará por decírtelo.

James suspiró.

-Sigue sin gustarme…

-Remus es un chico listo, él sabe qué es lo que está haciendo.

**------------------------- **

Remus trataba de controlar su respiración de nuevo, una mamada y dos sesiones de sexo después, se sentía totalmente completo y satisfecho. Habían trasformado el escritorio en una cama y ahora se encontraban en ella, Lucius estaba aun encima de Remus y se encontraba besando el cuello de su joven novio.

-Mmmhhh…- gimió bajito Remus y, mientras sentía esos calidos labios moverse nuevamente hacia abajo, él metió sus dedos en el largo cabello de Lucius.- Oh, Luce…

Lucius recorrió todo el cuerpo de Remus, repartiendo besos en el pecho y en el cuello de su hombre lobo favorito, luego unió sus labios por un minuto o dos.

-Eres maravilloso…

Remus sonrió medio dormido.

-Creo que ya había escuchado eso antes.

Lucius rió quedamente y besó a Remus nuevamente, después de haber rodado junto con su novio, quedando sobre su espalda.

-¿Quieres que pasemos la noche aquí?

Remus cambió de puesto y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lucius.

-Mmmhhh… sabes que no me puedo mover mucho después de una buena sesión de sexo.

-Si, lo sé.

Remus se acurrucó contra Lucius y cerro sus ojos.

-Te amo, Luce.

Lucius sonrió débilmente y besó la cabeza de Remus.

-Yo también te amo.

**-------------------------**

Remus despertó al día siguiente solo, se incorporó y se frotó los ojos, he hizo un pequeño mohín por no haber podido despedirse de Lucius, echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto y sus ojos se toparon con una nota en la almohada que Lucius había usado.

_Remus: _

_Siento haberme ido sin despertarte, pero es que te veías demasiado adorable como para molestarte; estaré en el hotel que dije y permaneceré ahí durante las vacaciones, debo de estar ahí a las 11:00 a.m., en este momento son las 10:30, así que me debo ir._

_Pero recuerda que te amo y en la víspera de Navidad llegará tu regalo, pero __**NO **__lo abras, sé que tienes tendencia a hacerlo. _

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Te amo mucho… _

_Luce. _

Remus sonrió y suspiró, por lo menos Lucius tenía la decencia de dejar una carta antes de irse, que era mas de lo que Remus podía decir de sus primeros dos amantes.

Remus se vistió con la ropa del día anterior, transfiguró la cama de nuevo en el escritorio y luego dejó el aula para regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor, las únicas personas que sabía se encontrarían allí serían James y Sirius, ya que todo mundo estaba de regreso a casa.

Remus entró a la Sala Común y se recostó en un sillón, ya que su sofá favorito estaba ocupado por Sirius y James, quienes obviamente habían estado acariciándose y besándose antes de que él entrara.

-¿Y dónde estuviste anoche?- preguntó James desde su cómoda posición en el regazo de Sirius.

Remus levantó la cabeza, se apoyó en sus codos y miró fijamente a James por un minuto, luego a Sirius y de nuevo a James.

-¿Lo sabes, cierto?

-¿Saber qué?- contestó James lo más inocentemente que pudo.

Remus se sentó y cruzo las piernas.

-Acerca de Lucius y de mí, es tan obvio.- volteó a ver a Sirius, quien trataba de no parecer culpable, detrás de James.- Prometiste que no le dirías.

Sirius suspiró.

-Lo siento, pero es que él los vio a juntos en el Mapa, tuve que decirle…

Remus mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Y ahora seguramente me vas a gritar y a decirme que soy un estúpido… no es así?- le preguntó a James.

James rodó los ojos.

-No, no te voy a gritar… pero, sin embargo, aun no acepto que estés saliendo con un Slytherin.

Remus sonrió un poco malignamente.

-Todos lo novios que he tenido han sido Slytherins.- James y Sirius estaban en shock.- Pero Lucius es mucho más lindo y considerado que todos ellos.

-¿Por qué Slytherins?

Remus hizo muecas.

-Me gustan los chicos malos.- se levantó del sillón y se estiró.- Voy a tomar una ducha.

-Parece que nuestro pequeño Remmie es mas promiscuo de lo que pensábamos.- comentó Sirius, después de que Remus desapareció por las escaleras que se dirigían a los dormitorios.

James asintió, dándole la razón.

-Supongo que está bien, mientras no halla estado con Snape.

Sirius se estremeció.

-No digas eso, tú acabas de matarlo.

James cambió de puesto y miró hacia abajo, a la entrepierna de Sirius.

-Lo siento.

**------------------------- **

Los tres Gryffindors estaban sentados en el piso enfrente de la chimenea en la noche, días antes de Navidad, jugando un juego de mesa de estrategia de Peter, que ninguno de ellos entendían.

-Ok, excluyendo a su novio actual¿Cuál es el mejor a la hora del sexo?- preguntó Sirius a los otros dos, ellos también charlaban sobre su vida sexual.

James lo pensó por un momento.

-Jack Sanders de Ravenclaw.

-Robert Nott- contestó Remus.

Sirius levantó las cejas.

-¿Nott? Realmente tienes algo así como una obsesión por las desagradables serpientes¿verdad?- Remus asintió e hizo muecas.

-¿Con quien fue su primer beso?- preguntó James, y era una pregunta muy sosa para el Gryffindor pervertido.

Remus mordió su labio y apunto a Sirius.

-Siri…- James levantó una ceja.

Sirius, en cambió, todavía trataba de recordar con quien se había dado su primer beso.

-Um… creo que fue con Samantha algo… ya sabes la Hufflepuff sexy de nuestro año.

-¿Quieres decir a la chica que le doy tutorías de Defensa?- preguntó Remus, divertido.

-Si… ella.

Remus pensó por un momento.

-Ok, um… ¿posición sexual favorita?

-La del perrito.- contestó Sirius inmediatamente

James resopló y asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué contigo Moony?

-Um…- El hombre lobo tenía una cara divertida.- No tengo una favorita… mientras que me estén cogiendo, no me importa mucho.

Sirius se quedó mirando a Remus por un momento, luego rodó los ojos y tomó el tablero del juego.

-Esto me confunde.

-A mi también.

Remus asintió en acuerdo.

-¿Cómo es que Peter lo entiende? Somos más inteligentes que él.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Su papá es muggle.

-Mi mamá es muggle y no lo entiendo.- dijo Remus, mientras se tiraba un poco del cabello, que demostraba que en verdad estaba muy confundido.

-Dejémoslo así.- Sirius se levantó del piso y se estiró, tratando de volver a sentir sus piernas.

Remus bostezó.

-Estoy cansado, me voy a la cama.- dijo y se levantó del suelo y casi se cae debido al efecto de las cervezas de mantequilla que se había bebido. -Wow… ¿desde cuando consiguieron cerveza de mantequilla?

-Desde que Sirius se terminó el Vodka.- contestó James, mientras bostezaba.

-Oh…- Remus se frotó la frente.- Estoy seguro que voy a arrepentirme mañana.- después de eso, se acostó en su cama y Sirius y James lo siguieron.

** .:.La Noche en la Víspera de Navidad.:. **

Remus caminaba alrededor del árbol de Navidad, había visto que varios regalos tenían su nombre y ahora luchaba con el impulso de abrirlos. Sirius y James, que lo estaban observando, estaban muy divertidos, Remus se sentía especialmente excitado cuando el regalo de Lucius llegó, como había prometido.

-Hey, Rem.

-¿Mmmhhh…?

-¿Por que mejor no te sientas antes de que estés _demasiado _ansioso?- le sugirió Sirius muy divertido.

-Hmm… ¿crees que pueda ver aunque sea uno de ellos?

-_¡No! _

Remus volteó a ver a sus dos mejores amigos, poniendo mala cara.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que se abren el día de Navidad, solo quedan como unas diez horas para que sea hora de abrirlos.- contestó James mientras se encogía de hombros.- Lo siento, además le pusimos un hechizo para que no puedas abrirlos hasta mañana.

-Oh, está bien.- dijo y se fue a sentar enfrente de la chimenea, en su sofá favorito.- Ustedes son muy malos.

-Si Rem, si somos muy malos, los más malos del mundo.

Remus fulminó con la mirada a Sirius.

-Cállate ya, cabrón.

Sirius solo rió.

**Continuará… **

**------------------------- **

Hola:

Esta vez no tarde tanto XD.

Bien... que les parecio

Que tal el regalo de navidad que le dio el rubio a Remus XD, creo que ambos lo disfrutaron mucho.

La platica de los chicos Gry me dio mucha risa cuando la traducia o

Que creen que le haya enviado Lucius a su lobo, me gustaria saber que piensan.

Bien eso es todo

Gracias a todas aquellas que me leen y comentan, aunque sean poquits lo aprecio n.n

Bien y por favor no olviden pasar a dejarme un comentario, que es el alimento de mis neuronas traductoras . , que ultimamente son muy pocas XD.

Besos

JAZLUPIN


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del inicio**

**Uko-chan:** Bien… como el sumario lo dice… adoptamos esta historia para continuarla ñ.ñ

¡Es hermosa y merecía un final! ¿Y quien mejor que la mayor fanática que esta pareja para hacerlo? -- Se lleva toda la gloria sola ¬¬

¡A partir de este chap comienzan los cambios!

**AmericaLupin:** Sip… como ya había avisado, adoptamos la historia

Ya verán que sucederá, con mi adorado lobo y su rubio XD

Así que… que esperan… a LEER!!

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Icarus Malfoy y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Disclaimer importante: **Con el permiso de la autora, Uko-chan y yo hemos adoptado esta historia, puesto que no está terminada. Con su permiso, la adoptamos para darle un fin y agregarle un par de cositas a los chaps que ella ya ha escrito ñ.ñ

A nuestra pregunta, esto es lo que ella contestó:

_Hiya, __Icarus_

Yes, I remember you.

I honestly don't think I will ever update that story now. You have my  
permission to do as you please with it, as long as you credit me for being the  
original author.

¡Así que van a tener fic hasta el final! ñ.ñ

**Sumario:**Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones:** Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazardos en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gays. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Capitulo 4 ****La ausencia hace que el amor sea mayor.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Remus se encontraba sentado detrás del armario de escobas, todavía llevaba puesto su traje de Quidditch, y en ese momento se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos, le acababan de avisar que su abuela había muerto y luego su novio lo había dejado. _

_Tiró sus rodillas hasta su pecho mientras miraba fijamente el bosque enfrente de él y no hizo caso alguno a las voces de las personas que dejaban sus escobas después del juego de Quidditch de Slytherin contra Gryffindor._

_-¡Malditos, Gryffindors! ¡¿Por qué siempre ganan?!_

_-Por que ellos practican más que nosotros, es el nuevo régimen de Potter._

_-¡¡Maldita sea!! Bien… ¿Entonces por qué nosotros no practicamos mas también?_

_-Yo soy el Premio Anual, no tengo tiempo para más prácticas._

_-Entonces trata de conseguir el tiempo._

_-¿Quieres que te maldiga?_

_Remus rodó sus ojos, Nott y Malfoy discutían otra vez. Obviamente, escucharlos solo lo trastornó más, Robert Nott era quien acababa de terminar con él. Aunque Remus se sentía algo atraído por Lucius Malfoy, no que él pensara admitirlo alguna vez._

_-Estabas tan cerca de la snitch… ¿Por qué dejaste que Lupin la atrapara?_

_-¡Pues… por que me gusta que me estés fastidiando!_

_-Bien…_

_Remus escuchó unos pasos y como crujían las hojas, entonces escuchó una voz enojada y alguien golpeó el armario de las escobas._

_-¡Jodidos idiotas!_

_Remus se limpió la nariz y miró hacia el suelo, no se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, hasta que vio una sombra a un lado de él, miró hacia arriba y vio a Lucius Malfoy que lo observaba y su mirada demostraba… ¿preocupación…? _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Lucius se encogió de hombros y se sentó a un lado de él._

_-Escuché que alguien se limpiaba la nariz y pensé que debía investigar. No veo una razón para que estés llorando, si acabas de ganar el partido._

_Remus rodó sus ojos._

_-No es de tu incumbencia, pero mi abuela acaba de morir y además mi novio acaba de terminar conmigo.- suspiró y de nuevo volvió a mirar el bosque.- Odio a las personas. _

_-Totalmente de acuerdo._

_Remus volteo a ver a Lucius con curiosidad._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Cuando tú tienes todo?_

_-Eso no significa que yo sea feliz.- contestó Lucius honestamente.- Y de cualquier manera, la felicidad no viene con ser un Malfoy… o un Slytherin._

_Remus no se lo podía creer, estaba teniendo una conversación civil con Lucius Malfoy, siendo que siempre había pensado que él lo odiaba. _

_-A ver rubio, espera… antes de que empecemos una conversación, ¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo?_

_Lucius alzó sus cejas. _

_-A diferencia del resto de los Slytherin, ocasionalmente socializo con los Gryffindor, especialmente si es alguien tan lindo como tú._

_Remus asintió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Lucius acababa de decir, lo miró boquiabierto. _

_- ¿Tú… eres gay…?_

_Lucius rió quedamente y sacudió su cabeza._

_-No, me gustan ambos sexos._

_Remus lo miro por un momento._

_-¿Y… se puede saber por qué te gusto?_

_Lucius estiro sus piernas enfrente de él._

_-Bien, ¿puedo llamarte, Remus?- Remus asintió.- Bien… debo de admitir que desde que te vi por primera vez, cuando te seleccionaron en primer año, me pareciste muy lindo._

_Remus levanto una de sus cejas. _

_-¿En serio?_

_Lucius sonrió y asintió._

_-No todos somos tan malos, ¿sabes?_

_Remus sonrió. _

_-Si lo sé, de hecho he salido con Slytherins desde que tenía trece.- Lucius levantó sus cejas.- Robert Nott es el mas reciente._

_-¿Él fue quien te dejó?- preguntó Lucius_

_Remus asintió._

_-Si… la verdad no me importa mucho, es solo que sucedió después de que me enterara de lo que sucedió con mi abuela, así que…_

_Lucius frunció el ceño, mientras miraba su reloj._

_-Mierda, me tengo que ir…-murmuró, luego comenzó a pararse y le dijo: -Tenemos que hablar en otra ocasión, me gustaría conocerte mejor._

_Remus sonrió._

_-Me parece bien.- luego Lucius le despeinó el cabello. _

_-¡Hey!- protestó el chico._

_-Entonces, nos vemos.- dijo Lucius. -¿Qué tal mañana por la noche? Revisé la lista de prefectos y aparentemente me tocará contigo._

_Remus sonrió malignamente y asintió._

_-Es bueno saberlo, espero que lo disfrutes._

_-Oh si, claro que lo haré.- Lucius le guiñó un ojo y dejo al joven Gryffindor sentado en el suelo._

_Remus sonrió, al parecer las cosas estaban tomando un buen curso._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Remus despertó temprano la mañana de Navidad, con una sonrisa en su rostro, amaba ese sueño, aun seguía sorprendido de lo agradable que podía ser Lucius cuando se lo proponía, esa era una de las razones por las cuales se había enamorado del rubio Slytherin.

Los pensamientos de Remus fueron interrumpidos, cuando apareció la cabeza despeinada de Sirius entre las cortinas y le dijo:

-Ya puedes abrir tus regalos.

Remus bostezó y sonrió perezosamente.

-Oh dios… dame un minuto.

-Okay.- la cabeza de Sirius desapareció y Remus escuchó como iba a levantar a James.

_-iBájate de mí, Sirius!_

Remus resopló mientras se levantaba de la cama, busco un suéter abrigado y un pantalón para ponerse y luego comenzó a buscar un par de calcetines en su baúl. Con sus ropas en mano entró al baño con intenciones de lavarse los dientes primero, sin embargo una horrible nausea se apoderó de su cuerpo y corrió al inodoro a vaciar el contenido de su cena en el. _Que raro…_ pensó, mientras jalaba la cadena. _¿Será que comí algo que me hizo mal anoche?_ Con esa incertidumbre en mente y todavía sintiéndose algo mareado, Remus terminó de arreglarse y vestirse, antes de salir del baño.

-Los veo abajo chicos.- murmuró, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-Okay.- le contestó de nuevo Sirius, mientras sacudía a James otra vez, obteniendo como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza.- Ow…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Cuando Sirius finalmente logró sacar a James de la cama, bajaron a la Sala Común y encontraron a Remus sentado en el piso viendo un libro, que cerró rápidamente cuando los vio aparecer.

Sirius examinó todo el papel rasgado que había en el piso.

-¿No pudiste evitarlo, cierto? Pensé que nos ibas a esperar.

Remus puso ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

-Pero… es que quería ver lo que Lucius me mandó.

James rodó los ojos y se sentó a un lado de Remus.

-¿Y que fue lo que te mando?- Remus sostuvo el libro encuadernado de cuero contra su mejilla. -Es sucio… ¿Cierto…?

Remus rió.

-Oh si… es muy sucio, y no voy a permitir que lo vean.

James bufó.

-Mmmhhh… yo particularmente no deseo verlo.

Los tres chicos pasaron el resto de la mañana abriendo sus regalos, charlando y riendo. Antes del almuerzo, Remus tomo todos sus regalos, subió al dormitorio y los dejó a un lado de su cama. Por precaución tomó el que le había enviado Lucius y lo puso bajo su almohada, planeaba divertirse bastante con el en la noche.

Después de eso, los chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo de Navidad. Dumbledore, McGonagall y otros estudiantes que se habían quedado en el castillo ya estaban allí.

-Ah, hola chicos, Feliz Navidad.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

El banquete fue increíble, todo mundo lo disfrutó y pasaron una feliz tarde Navidad. Sin embargo, hubo un episodio interesante durante el postre que dejó sospechas en la mente de los amigos de Remus.

-¿No comes el pastel de chocolate?- preguntó James con incredulidad, al ver que su amigo apartaba su porción con una mueca de asco.

-No me siento con ganas de chocolate ahora.- miró con desdén el plato.- De hecho, no aguanto ni el olor en este momento.- recorrió sus ojos por la mesa.- ¿No me invitaría algo de su pie de limón, Director?

-¿Oh?- Albus lucía sorprendido.- Por supuesto, ten un poco, mi muchacho. Eres el único que me acepta un poco de el.- sonrió, sus ojos azules brillando con astucia al ver como los ojos de Remus brillaban con gula.

Ante esto, James y Sirius se miraron con sorpresa y McGonagall frunció el ceño.

En la noche, después de que James y Sirius se fueran a dormir, Remus cerró sus cortinas y puso un encantamiento silenciador en ellas, abrió el libro encuadernado de cuero que Lucius le había mandado y leyó la nota que venía junto con el libro bajo la luz de su varita.

_**Hey Precioso:**_

_**Sé lo mucho que extrañas que esté dentro de ti cuando no estoy, así que te mando este pequeño recordatorio. Espero que lo disfrutes, aunque sé que lo harás, como yo lo hice con mi copia.**_

_**Te extraña, Luce.**_

_**P.D. Te amo, y nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees.**_

Esa última parte de la nota confundió a Remus. ¿De qué estaba hablando su novio? Pero mejor decidió no pensar en eso, prefería ver el libro.

El libro encuadernado de cuero que le envió Lucius, de hecho era un álbum de fotografías, pero no era cualquier álbum, sino uno que estaba lleno de fotografías mágicas de Remus y Lucius, que los mostraban durante varios encuentros sexuales que habían tenido. De hecho, él se preguntaba como es que su novio había logrado esconder la cámara.

Remus podía sentir que se estaba poniendo duro solo pensando en las maravillosas fotografías que había en el álbum. Le dio la vuelta a la primera pagina y se miró a si mismo y a Lucius recostados y medio desnudos, también tenía una muy buena vista de sus lenguas acariciándose una a otra.

De repente, comenzó a sentir sus boxers rojos mas apretados, puso el libro a un lado y se bajó los boxers, por eso precisamente había puesto un encantamiento silenciador en su cama. El primer gemido que salió de su boca a hacer contacto con su piel habría despertado a sus amigos. Acostado allí, imaginó que su mano era la boca experta de su amante y que la yema de su dedo gordo era su lengua.

-Oh… Luce… regresa pronto.- jadeó.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

En ese mismo instante, Lucius también se estaba dando placer a sí mismo. Imaginó que su mano encerrando su pene era el trasero apretado de su pequeño Gryffindor. Sus caderas se levantaron y su imaginación siguió, pensando en que estaba penetrando duro y con salvajismo el trasero de Remus, tal y como le gustaba al chico. Lucius se vino en su mano, sofocando un gemido contra la almohada, había estado pensando en Remus y mirando su álbum de fotos.

Actualmente se encontraba fuera del país al otro lado del mundo y en ese momento, Lucius se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que Remus estuviera a su lado, de cuanto amaba al joven Gryffindor.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Después de que Remus se limpiara a si mismo, puso su álbum de fotos sobre la mesita de noche y se echo encima sus calientes mantas, cerró sus ojos y pronto se quedó dormido, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y con su mente llena de pensamientos de Lucius.

Sin embargo, después de pasar tan buena noche, a la mañana siguiente, volvió a vomitar toda su cena y estuvo inapetente la mayor parte del día.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Tiempo después, en el Banquete de Bienvenida después de Navidad, todos estaban sentados en la mesa de su Casa, esperando el discurso de Dumbledore.

Desde que Remus se había sentado, empezó a mirar fijamente a cierto rubio sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Olvidándose de su malestar y haciendo que la sorpresa trajera color a su cara.

_¿Por qué nunca me dijo?,_ pensó Remus, lo mas seguro es que Lucius estuviera allí por que había tomado el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. _Oh bien… eso era una buena sorpresa…_

Sirius miraba con incredulidad la mesa principal, luego se volteó hacia Remus y le susurro al oído:

-Él puede ser tu novio, pero si me da una detención, la va a pasar muy mal.

Remus soltó un bufido y rió mientras que Dumbledore se paraba para decir su discurso.

-Bienvenido todo el mundo.- dijo el viejo director.- Espero que hayan pasado unas maravillosas fiestas… - hubo varios murmullos en afirmación por parte de los estudiantes.- Ahora, como ya saben, nuestro Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Aspin, renunció antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, pero afortunadamente hemos encontrado a alguien que lo remplace, así que denle una cálida bienvenida a su nuevo profesor… Lucius Malfoy.

Los Slytherin aplaudieron fuertemente; Remus, Sirius y James los miraron y rodaron los ojos.

-Él odia a los Slytherins.- murmuró Remus quedamente.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Si… pero probablemente les de un trato preferencial al igual que lo hace Eston, solo porque fue un Slytherin. Y estoy seguro de que no va a mostrar ningún favoritismo con el estudiante con el que está jodiendo.

Remus miró a Sirius con los ojos angostados.

-Gracias… pero lo _nuestro_ es más que solo _sexo._

-Bien, ahora, que comience el banquete.- dijo Dumbledore, antes de sentarse.

Todas las mesas se llenaron de comida y los hambrientos estudiantes comenzaron a servirse en sus platos.

Remus se sirvió comida en su plato, muy poco, puesto que todavía tenía un poco de malestar y no se le antojaba casi nada de lo que había en la mesa, y luego echó un vistazo a la mesa principal y vio a Lucius mirándolo con una sonrisa en la boca y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ustedes son un amor.- comentó James con diversión.

Remus solo sonrió y comenzó a comer su cena.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Cuando regresaron a su dormitorio después de la cena, Remus encontró una nota en su almohada, rápidamente la tomó y la leyó.

_**Rem:**_

_**Quería que fuera una sorpresa, mis cuartos están en el tercer piso, la entrada es la puerta que está seguida del salón de D.C.A.O. Ven a verme a la medianoche, ¿por favor?**_

_**Luce.**_

Remus sonrió. _¿Por qué no…? Pensé que esa puerta daba a un armario, no a los cuartos del profesor… Oh bien…_

Cerca de diez minutos para la media noche, Remus se aseguró de que James, Sirius y Peter estuvieran dormidos antes de tomar la Capa de Invisibilidad de James y dejar el dormitorio, luego salió de la Sala Común y caminó a lo largo de los corredores hasta llegar al tercer piso.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta seguida de la del salón de clase, dio unos golpecitos en ella y luego la abrió. Remus se quitó la capa y entró a los espaciosos cuartos que ahora pertenecían a su novio.

-¿Hola?- susurró y saltó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Lucius apareció en donde aparentemente era un vestíbulo.

-Hey... tú…

Remus sonrió y puso la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre el respaldo de una silla y se acercó a Lucius.

-¿Entonces si pensaste sobre esto?

Lucius asintió y deslizo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Remus.

-Si… lo hice y creo que fue una muy buena decisión.- inclinó su cabeza y besó a Remus en los labios.

Remus enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Lucius y profundizó el beso, sintió como Lucius acaricio su espalda y sus costados.

-Mmmhhh… he estado esperando esto desde que recibí tu regalo.

Lucius sonrió burlonamente.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

-Oh si…- Remus lo besó nuevamente.- Me encantó… no sabes cuantas veces me vine cada vez que lo hojeaba.

-Espero que no hayas arruinado las fotografías.- dijo Lucius haciendo muecas.- Aunque yo también disfrute bastante de mis copias.

Remus rió quedamente y luego miró a Lucius fijamente por un momento.

-Te extrañé.

Lucius unió su frente contra la de Remus.

-Yo también te extrañé, más de lo que usualmente lo hago.

-Oh... que bien…Gracias.- contestó Remus con un tono irónico y tratando de parecer ofendido.

Lucius sonrió.

-Pero eso solo fue por que me di cuenta de cuanto de deseo… y te necesito.- luego se besaron, primero suave, pero pronto el beso se tornó mas pasional y al segundo los dos amantes olvidaron que al día siguiente en la mañana empezaban las clases y se dirigieron a la habitación de Lucius.

El rubio fue el primero en poner en acción sus manos y comenzó a desvestir a su amante, sin embargo, cuando la camisa de Remus estuvo tirada en el piso, Lucius detuvo sus actos y miró con el ceño fruncido a su amor.

-Remus… ¿soy yo o estás un poco más… gordito?

-¿Gordito?- lo miró ofendido.- Para que lo sepas, no me he estado sintiendo bien y no he comido casi nada en dos semanas…

-¿Cómo que no te sientes bien…?- frunció el ceño.- No me contaste nada de esos en tus cartas.

-Oh, bueno…- se encogió de hombros, mientras desabotonaba la ropa de su amor.- Pensé que estaba mal del estómago por todo lo que comí… aunque…- detuvo sus dedos y miró a Lucius con algo parecido a la realización.- No debe ser una simple enfermedad del estómago si llevo tanto tiempo mal…

-Oh, Remus…- deshizo las manos del castaño de su túnica, no haciendo caso de las protestas de su amante.- No puedes tomarte algo así tan a la ligera…

-Pero…

-Pero nada.- se sentó en la cama y obligó a Remus a hacer lo mismo. Por más que su miembro protestara por eso, ahora era más importante la salud de su amante.- ¿Cuáles son exactamente tus síntomas?

-Uh… bueno… tengo nauseas y suelo vomitar por las mañanas… hay algunas comidas que me dan asco… tengo más sueño de lo general… y estoy comiendo cosas que antes no me gustaban…

-Re-Remus… - tartamudeó Lucius, mirando a su amante con incredulidad.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la mente inteligente de Lupin pareció llegar a la misma conclusión que su novio.

-¡Oh!- llevó una de sus manos a su boca, luego miró su vientre y poso una mano allí.- ¿C-Crees que…?- no terminó la frase, solo levantó sus ojo dorados para mirar con sorpresa a su novio.

-Si nos basamos en los síntomas… no hay otra cosa que se me pueda ocurrir…- masculló, levantándose de la cama para vestirse.

-Oh, Luce…- murmuró, agachando la cabeza.- Esto está mal, ¿verdad?

Lucius se giró para mirarlo sorprendido y se apresuró a sentarse en la cama y encerrar a Remus en un abrazo.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!- lo miró a los ojos.- Es solo que… sería conveniente que los niños llegaran después de la boda… pero…- sonrió de lado.- ya estamos comprometidos y hemos tenido la luna de miel antes de tiempo… y siempre hay riesgo de que algo así pueda pasar…

Remus sonrió y miró su vientre nuevamente.

-¿Sabes…? Creo que después de todo sí estoy algo más gordito… y no es por la comida que no estoy comiendo…- rió.

**Continuará…**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Notas finales **

**Uko-chan:** Todos los cambios que incluimos son acerca del embarazado de Remus. (¡Mi lobo embarazado! o) Porque el sumario original tiene el Mpreg como advertencia, pero hasta donde la autora escribió no figuraba nada :S Así que decidimos ponerlo ya XD

**AmericaLupin:**¿¿Que les pareció…?? a mi en lo personal me parece que el hecho, de que Remus este embarazado, le pone mas sabor, bueno… eso digo yo por que se como van las cosas XD, ya se darán cuenta.

Hasta la próxima, y no se les olvide dejarnos un comentario, ya saben que son muy bien recibidos n.n

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del inicio**

**Uko-chan:** Este es el capítulo más largo que hemos hecho y hay cambios MUY importantes. Presten atención ñ.ñ

**AmericaLupin:**Yep… hay varios cambios que se nos ocurrieron y que cambian un poco el rumbo de la historia… ya verán, así que ¡¡A LEER!!

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Icarus Malfoy y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Disclaimer importante: **Con el permiso de la autora, Uko-chan y yo hemos adoptado esta historia, puesto que no está terminada. Con su permiso, la adoptamos para darle un fin y agregarle un par de cositas a los chaps que ella ya ha escrito ñ.ñ

A nuestra pregunta, esto es lo que ella contestó:

_Hiya,__Icarus_

Yes, I remember you.

I honestly don't think I will ever update that story now. You have my  
permission to do as you please with it, as long as you credit me for being the  
original author.

¡Así que van a tener fic hasta el final! ñ.ñ

**Sumario: **Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones: **Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazardos en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gays. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Capitulo 5**** El corazón duele****.**

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Abraxas Malfoy miró el líquido color ámbar en su vaso y frunció el ceño, haciendo que unas líneas se formasen en su frente. Luego soltó un suspiro y sus ojos grises se perdieron en el sol que entraba por la ventana..

**Recuerdo**

-Papá, papá…- chilló una voz de niño.

Abraxas dejó la pluma que tenía en la mano y levantó su mirada, para ver al hermoso niño, cual querubín, que entraba a su oficina, con algo en sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Sí, Luce? ¿Qué deseas?

El niño puso mala cara y estampó un pie en el piso.

-¡No me llames, Luce! A mamá no le gusta.- masculló.

_Me importa muy poco lo que diga esa loca._ Sin embargo, Abraxas Malfoy no habló los pensamientos que tenía hacia su esposa, en lugar de eso sonrió de lado a su hijo.

-Disculpa, _Lucius_. ¿Qué deseas, hijo?

El niño hizo muecas y se acercó a su padre, para enseñarle lo que tenía en las manos. Abraxas jadeó en horror al ver que su hijo traía un pájaro mediano y absolutamente sucio en ellas.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó con desdén.

-¡Lo encontré en el patio, mientras jugaba con la escoba nueva que me compraste!- chilló, haciendo que Abraxas hiciera una mueca de dolor.- ¡Creo que tiene un ala rota!- de repente hizo un puchero y sus pequeños ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas.- ¿Puedes curarlo, papi? ¡¡No deseo que se muera!!

El corazón del rubio mayor dolió al ver la inocencia que exudaba su heredero. Porque él sabía muy bien, que con el correr de los años, gracias a las creencias de su familia, Lucius iba a ser una persona muy diferente a la que ahora él estaba viendo. No le quedaría tiempo ni paciencia como para preocuparse por pequeños pájaros heridos.

-Claro, hijo…- suspiró, sacando su varita.- Lo curaré para ti.

-¡¡Gracias!!

La sonrisa del niño era tan brillante como la de un del rayo de sol.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Abraxas volvió a suspirar y luego barrió los ojos por su desolada Sala. Así estaba desde que golpeó y echó a su hijo de su casa.

Sí… había golpeado a su único heredero y no era feliz por ello. Todo lo contrario. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con pesar y apretó con fuerzas el vaso de whiskey de fuego que tenía en ella. En ese momento le había parecido muy correcto, porque estaba furioso al escuchar que su hijo lo desafiara, además su amigo, el Señor de la familia Black, lo había apoyado en ese actuar.

Pero ahora, gracias a eso, se había ganado el desprecio de su hijo y una casa solitaria, donde hasta los mismos elfos domésticos hacían lo posible por estar lejos de él.

Dejó salir otro suspiro, ya no sabía cuántos llevaba, cuando escuchó un ululato provenir de la ventana. Frunció el ceño mirando a ella y después su rostro bonito y maduro se desfiguró al reconocer a la lechuza.

Era la de los Black.

_Querido Abraxas:_

_Nuestro Señor quiere reunirnos con nosotros esta noche, te esperamos._

_Saturno Black._

El rubio, cabeza de la familia Malfoy, miró por largos segundos la nota, antes de tomar una decisión y hacer algo que él consideraría impensable hace algunos meses.

Arrugó la nota con odio y la arrojó al fuego.

Decidido, se levantó del sillón, acomodó su túnica y fue por los polvos Flu. Era hora de buscar el paradero de su hijo.

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Remus miró fijamente los lujuriosos ojos grises, mientras lamía la cabeza del pene de Lucius. Sonrió cuando Lucius cerró sus ojos y gimió, sin mucha dificultad, Remus metió toda la extensión de Lucius en su boca.

Lucius gimió más fuerte y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que su novio le seguía dando placer con su talentosa boca, acarició el cabello castaño de Remus, asegurándose que la boca permaneciera donde estaba.

Remus movió sus manos sobre el muslo de Lucius hasta llegar a sus testículos y los acaricio.

-Oh dios…- gimió Lucius, perdía el control rápidamente siempre que Remus hacía eso.- Me voy a…- gritó el nombre de Remus y se vino en la boca del Gryffindor, luego se dejó caer sobre las almohadas en su cama.

Remus tragó hasta la última gota del semen de su amor y, antes de levantar la cabeza, le dio una ultima lamida al miembro de Lucius y luego apretó sus labios contra los del su novio.

Cuando Lucius finalmente pudo recuperar su respiración, habló:

-Cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

Remus levantó su cabeza del hueco del cuello de Lucius y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Solo cincuenta?

-Perdiste los otro cincuenta cuando alargaste todo.- contestó Lucius, luego besó a Remus suavemente en los labios.- Creo que tendrá que hacer tiempo extra y arreglar eso, Sr. Lupin.

Remus sonrió malignamente.

-Será un placer profesor…

Mañana era luna llena y Remus estaba bastante caliente, el lobo lentamente estaba tomando el control de él, pero afortunadamente para ellos, mañana era sábado. Además, a eso se sumaba las hormonas alborotadas por su embarazo, que lo hacían el doble de excitado, no que Lucius se quejara, claro.

-Así me gusta… un estudiante que se esfuerza y trabaja duro.- masculló Lucius antes de que comenzaran a besarse, él podía sentir como _Lucius Junior_ volvía a la vida.

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Lucius despertó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose completamente cansado. ¿Pero quien no lo estaría? Su novio era un hombre lobo de dieciocho años, embarazado y era bastante enérgico. Sonrió de lado al recordar el shock de la enfermera, cuando fueron a ella por consejo.

**Recuerdo**

-Esto está muy mal, muy mal…- refunfuñó Pomfrey, dando miradas de desaprobación a los dos jóvenes. Remus inquietó bajo su mirada, pero el fuerte apretón de su novio lo tranquilizó.

-Vinimos a buscar su consejo, no su aprobación.- dijo Lucius con voz cansina, no haciendo caso de la mirada de desaprobación de su novio.- Y usted ya sabe que ambos estamos comprometidos, esperábamos tener niños… solo que… se adelantaron los planes.

Madame Pomfrey lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego suspiró. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ella desaprobaba altamente el aborto.

**Fin de Recuerdo**

Lucius sonrió en la memoria y luego depositó un beso en la cabeza que usaba su hombro como almohada, antes de desenredarse de Remus y levantarse. Luego de salir de la cama, se puso su bata de seda negra, que era un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Remus, había sido comprada por que el hombre lobo amaba ver a su novio con algo de seda. Entonces se dirigió a la sala de su departamento aun bostezando y estirándose.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con que una carta había sido deslizada por debajo de la puerta, así que calculó acertadamente que ya era algo tarde, se inclinó para tomarla y miró el sobre tratando de averiguar de quien era.

Lucius se dejó caer en el sofá y abrió el sobre que no tenía nada escrito, pero cuando leyó la nota, quedó en shock.

_**Yo sé acerca de tu relación con un estudiante, un estudiante varón ¿Ya es tiempo que nos trate a todos justamente, eh… Profesor?**_

Lucius suspiró, él sabía que no iban a poder mantener el secreto si ambos estaban en la escuela, era muy riesgoso que Remus siguiera aun en sus cuartos en ese momento.

-Oh, por Merlín…

-¿Qué?

Lucius levantó la mirada y vio a Remus aparecer en la sala, sin nada más que una manta alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. _No puedo decirle acerca de esto, se preocupará mucho. Y eso sería muy malo para el bebé, _pensó.

-Eh… nada, nos perdimos el desayuno.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-No importa… no tengo mucha hambre ahora. Malditas nauseas matutinas…- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Lucius y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.- ¿Qué harás hoy?

Lucius metió la nota en una de las hendiduras del sofá y entonces pasó sus brazos alrededor de Remus y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Tengo que calificar algunos trabajos y después de eso… voy a pasar tiempo con uno de mis estudiantes favoritos.

-¿Oh?- Remus miró a Lucius a la cara.- Sinceramente, espero que hables de mí.

Lucius acarició la mejilla de Remus y luego lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-No… de hecho estaba hablando de Snape.- Remus lo golpeó en el brazo y Lucius rió.- Por supuesto que hablo de ti, no tengo ninguna razón para favorecer a los Slytherin.

Remus sonrió y abrazó a Lucius, dispuesto a permanecer el resto del dia allí, antes de que tuviera que dirigirse a la Casa de los Gritos.

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-¿Algo en especial para almorzar?- preguntó Lucius, cuando volvió de la habitación después de haberse vestido.

-No…- dijo Remus mientras se acurrucaba debajo de la manta en el sofá.- Pero quiero jugo de frutilla… sin azúcar… y con mucho hielo.

-Okay.- Lucius besó a su amante en la cabeza.- Vuelvo pronto y si alguien toca la puerta, no le contestes.

-Lo sé.- puso los ojos en blanco.

Lucius dejó sus aposentos y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, pensando en quien podía ser el que sabía acerca de la relación que mantenía con Remus, estaba seguro que tanto Sirius como James estaban al tanto, pero ellos no intentarían nada, porque no querrían lastimar a su amigo. Entonces, ¿quién podría ser?

De hecho, sentía que el director sabía sobre su relación a pesar que le dijeron a Madame Pomfrey que le guardara el secreto, pero bueno… ¿Qué no sabe Dumbledore?

Lucius se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores y tomó asiento entre la Profesora McGonagall y el malvado maestro de pociones, el Profesor Eston.

-Nunca te tuve como un dormilón, Lucius.- dijo Minerva McGonagall después de que se sentara.

Lucius se encogió de hombros.

-Fue una larga noche… estuve calificando hasta tarde.- mintió fácilmente. _Sí que había sido una larga noche… pero no precisamente por estar calificando, si no que, más bien porque me la pase en la cama con cierto Gryffindor, _pensó.

McGonagall asintió.

-Toma un par de años acostumbrarse.

Lucius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Dices que podré quedarme?- En realidad, él se estaba llevando bien con los profesores anti-Slytherin, especialmente con McGonagall, de hecho había tenido una conversación normal con Sybill Trelawney, pero cuando ella preguntó si podía leerle las hojas de té, salió corriendo.

McGonagall sonrió.

-Es bueno tener a profesores que sepan qué les gusta a los estudiantes, el resto de nosotros ya estamos algo viejos.

-¿No estás hablando de ti, cierto?- preguntó Lucius bromeando.

McGonagall rodó sus ojos.

-Ahora, yo sé que estas bromeando.

Lucius rió quedamente.

-Hey… si yo fuera "Derecho", te invitaría a salir.- dijo descaradamente y vio como un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de McGonagall antes de que ella volteara a hablar con Dumbledore. Suspiró y comenzó a mirar a lo largo del Gran Comedor, tratando de encontrar a la persona que sabía acerca de su relación con Remus.

Sus ojos se clavaron en dos Gryffindor en particular y vio como ambos hacían gestos groseros con sus manos, que obviamente iban dirigidos a él. Lucius trató de no reír y puso su cara de indiferencia. Luego giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. _No hay nada extraño allí… espera un minuto, ¿Por qué ella me esta mirando?, _Lucius volvió a mirar a la chica de pelo negro que lo estaba mirando sospechosamente. _Tal vez es ella… creo que revisaré la nota de nuevo y la compararé con uno de sus trabajos…_

Durante el almuerzo, Lucius estuvo muy pensativo, realmente no quería arriesgar la educación de Remus ni su trabajo por la relación que tenía con él, mucho más ahora que estaban esperando un niño. Así que llegó a una conclusión, dejaría de ver a Remus al menos hasta que el hombre lobo se hubiera graduado. Estaba seguro que Remus lo entendería. Total, el anillo de compromiso ya lo tenía y él no iba a dejar a un hijo suyo ser un bastardo.

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-Quieres terminar conmigo.- declaró Remus, mientras se vestía luego de que Lucius regresara del almuerzo, en ese momento intentaba no ponerse a llorar.

-¡No! ¿Qué acaso no me estás escuchando?- replicó Lucius. Y él que pensaba que Remus era una persona racional, ¿entonces por qué no lo escuchaba?

-No.- contestó Remus mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- ¡Debí escuchar a mi padre cuando me dijo que todos los Malfoy son iguales! ¡Me dejas porque no quieres tener un hijo que pueda salir licántropo como yo!

Lucius retrocedió unos pasos, dolido por lo que Remus le dijo, que lo compararan con el resto de su familia era una de las cosas que más odiaba, pero que lo acusara de discriminarlo a él y a su futuro bebé por su condición era casi mortal. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Remus dejó sus cuartos, pero antes de hacerlo, tomó el anillo que tenía en su cadena y lo lanzó al piso.

-¡Mierda!

No… él no se iba a estar jodiendo la vida por lo que acababa de pasar, era Remus quien estaba siendo irracional y no lo había escuchado. El trató de explicarle las razones por las cuales debían de darse un tiempo, solo por los siguientes meses, hasta que naciera el bebé, pero aparentemente el hombre lobo no escuchó o más bien no quiso escuchar esa parte de la conversación.

**Cuartos de Gryffindor**

Sirius y James saltaron en su cama y atrajeron las sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos cuando la puerta se abrió tan bruscamente que casi salió volando. Se miraron entre ellos desconcertados, al ver que no era otro que su querido amigo Moony el que entraba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-¡¡Moony!!- chillaron al unísono y se apresuraron a llegar junto a su amigo, tapando sus desnudes con las sábanas.- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- chilló.- ¡Me dejó, eso pasó! ¡Ese bastardo rompió conmigo justo ahora que estoy embarazado!

-¿Em-embarazado?- preguntó James, en un susurro.

-¡Sí, embarazado!- gritó en la cara de su amigo.- ¡Nauseas matutinas y vómitos!- James pestañeó.- ¡Mareos!- James frunció el ceño.- ¡Ganas de dormir mucho!- Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos.- ¡Antojos de comidas extrañas!- James palideció un poco.- ¡Cambios de humor!- La palidez de James creció.- ¡Mucho deseo sexual!- James ahora estaba algo verde.- ¡Y aumento de peso inexplicable!

Ante esa última oración, James se desmayó.

-¡Prongsie!- chilló Sirius y miró como su amante caía como un saco de papas al piso, mientras Remus se tiraba en su cama y lloraba a lágrima viva.

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Hasta el lunes en la tarde, Lucius solo había visto a Remus a la hora de las comidas. Excepto ahora, ya que su última clase del día era Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo año. El notó que Remus se sentó en la parte trasera del aula a un lado de James y Sirius, frunciéndole el ceño.

-¡Okay… todo el mundo, guarde silencio y escuche!- dijo Lucius sobre el parloteo de los adolescentes.- Bien, como todos saben, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S están cada vez mas cerca, así que de ahora en adelante vamos a repasar todo.- Entonces notó que Narcissa Black tenía la mano alzada.- ¿Si?

-¿Los E.X.T.A.S.I.S son difíciles?- preguntó Narcissa, aparentemente pensando que a ella le iría muy bien.

Lucius les dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Para idiotas como tú y tus amigos sí, claro que van a ser muy difíciles.- volteó a ver al resto de los alumnos, ignorando el hecho de que los Slytherin casi se echaban a llorar.- En cuanto al resto, espero al menos una "E" y solo de algunos de ustedes…- mientras decía eso volteó a ver a los tres Gryffindor en la parte posterior del aula.- Espero un _sobresaliente_.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con él.- sugirió Sirius quedamente. Había notado como Remus estaba algo gruñón y melancólico desde el sábado y estaba seguro de que el bastardo rubio tenía algo más que decir que Remus no escuchó por su arrebato. Además, estaba la cosa del bebé (mucho a su consternación y todavía no lo podía creer), él sabía, como sangre pura, que Malfoy no lo podía dejar así como así, llevando él a su primer heredero.

Remus miró con furia a su amigo.

-No.- dijo rotundo.- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? El rompió conmigo, estando yo _embarazado_.

James se inclinó hacia él y le susurro.

-Eso es lo que nos dijiste, pero… yo no pienso que él hiciera algo así, sin tener un motivo importante.- James estaba algo aterrado y necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas cuanto antes, pero no podía con Remus, con sus humores cambiantes y gruñones, estando al acecho. No, primero tenía que hablar con Siri (que estaba seguro que estaría radiante de alegría si le decía que sospechaba que estaba en cinta) y después hacerse una prueba casera de embarazo. Pero con Remus en el medio, no se podía.

-¿Tu qué demonios vas a saber?- siseó Remus con molestia.

-¡Chicos! Sigan trabajando.- ordenó Lucius desde el frente del salón de clase, donde estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Remus le frunció el ceño a su Profesor por un momento, antes de volver a su trabajo.

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Hasta la mitad de la semana, Remus había conseguido evitar a Lucius en las comidas y entre clases. La noche del miércoles se durmió hasta muy tarde pensando en lo que le dijeron sus amigos.

_Quizás debí de quedarme a escuchar a Lucius, pero es que no entiendo nada, estábamos perfectamente bien_, pensaba Remus, mientras se deslizaba a hurtadillas hacia los pasillos del castillo en la noche, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, de la misma manera entró en el dormitorio muy temprano en la mañana siguiente, aun pensando en cuáles eran los motivos por los cuales Lucius decidió cortar con él. De repente, se le ocurrió algo… _Quizás alguien __nos descubrió__ y es por eso que él…_

Remus no tenía D.C.A.O. ese jueves, así que lo más seguro es que no tuviera oportunidad de ver a Lucius para preguntarle.

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Más tarde en la mañana, un búho entró a los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor buscando a Remus, Sirius se levantó y tomó la carta.

Remus se incorporó en su cama para leerla, todavía faltaba una hora para el desayuno, así que aun tenía algo de tiempo para descansar. La nota era de su padre, era muy corta pero muy clara, así que cuando terminó de leerla, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho más específicamente en el corazón.

Al cuarto para las ocho, James metió su cabeza entre las cortinas de la cama de Remus.

-¿Vienes a desayunar?- preguntó.

Remus se limpió la nariz y sacudió la cabeza,

-No...

James inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus se acurrucó más debajo de sus mantas.

-¿Podrías decirles a los profesores que estoy enfermo… o algo así?

James asintió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso.- dijo mientras jalaba las mantas hasta cubrirse la cabeza.

James frunció el ceño, por un momento miró a su amigo con preocupación, pero luego se fue para no molestarlo.

-¿No viene Remus?- le preguntó Sirius a su novio.

James sacudió la cabeza.

-Algo leyó en esa carta que… lo trastornó…

Sirius miró nuevamente la cama de Remus y frunció ceño.

-Me pregunto que fue.- luego James le tomó la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera del dormitorio.

Estaba mal y él lo sabía, pero iba a aprovechar esta actitud extraña de su amigo, para al fin poder hablar con su novio de sus sospechas.

Remus pasó el día entero en la cama pensando en lo decía la nota, su padre le había escrito para decirle que su madre había tenido un ataque al corazón la noche anterior y que había muerto temprano en la mañana en San Mungo.

**.:.Viernes.:.**

Lucius estaba muy enojado, por fin había descubierto la identidad de la persona que sabía de la relación que mantenían Remus y él. Y para acabar, era nada más y nada menos que uno de los amigos de Remus, Peter Pettigrew. Él siempre pensó que ese tipo era una desgraciada rata, pero ahora estaba seguro.

En ese momento era hora de clase así que contó a los alumnos en el aula para verificar que estuvieran todos, pero se dio cuenta que faltaba uno…

-¿Dónde está Lupin?

-Está enfermo, Profesor.- contestó Sirius. Y después de todo, no era del todo una mentira, puesto que Lucius podría tomar eso como una enfermedad típica del embarazo. La noche pasada, James y él se enteraron de por qué Remus se había sentido tan mal, el hombre lobo había permanecido todo el día anterior en la cama y no había querido comer; y este día también había rechazado desayunar y dejar su cama. Sin embargo, sus amigos lo habían engatusado a que se tomara aunque fuera un jugo de calabaza y algo de leche, después de todo, no podía dejar que la pena dejara sin alimento al lobito que crecía dentro de él.

Lucius enarcó una ceja, mientras miraba a James y Sirius, él sabía que no le estaban diciendo toda la verdad.

-Ok… Bien todo el mundo continúen con el trabajo del miércoles, quiero que me lo entreguen al final de la clase… Potter, Black, quiero verlos a ustedes dos después de clase.

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero James le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Lo más probable es que sea acerca de Moony.- susurró.

Lucius regresó a su escritorio y se sentó, pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello y con la otra mano jugueteaba con el anillo en su bolsillo. La noche pasada, en la sala de maestros, había escuchado que Remus no se presentó a ninguna de sus clases en el día anterior y ahora Sirius y James aseguraban que estaba enfermo. Esperaba, por Merlín, que no le haya pasado nada a su bebé.

Lucius interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio que una mano se agitaba en el aire.

-¿Qué sucede, Pettigrew?- pidió frío. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver estremecerse a la rata.

-Necesito ayuda, profesor- dijo Peter, tímidamente.

Lucius rodó sus ojos y se levantó, no entendía como Pettigrew conseguía seguir fingiendo frente a sus amigos, siendo que le había mandado una nota amenazándolo.

-¿Con qué es lo que necesita ayuda?- dijo mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba enfrente del escritorio en el que estaba sentado Pettigrew.

Lucius pasó el resto de la clase tratando de conseguir que Pettigrew trabajara y controlando al resto de sus alumnos y de vez en cuando quitando puntos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Cuando la clase finalizó, Lucius puso su cara en sus manos, la voz chillona de Pettigrew le había dado un terrible dolor de cabeza. Levantó la cabeza cuando vio que Sirius y James eran los únicos que quedaban en el aula.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Es algo malo con respecto al bebé?- Por supuesto, él no dudaba que este par de entrometidos ya sabían el secreto.

Sirius miró a James y luego a Lucius.

-Bien… te diremos si primero nos contestas algo tú.

Lucius suspiró y asintió.

-Adelante.

Sirius cruzó los brazos y se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

-¿Terminaste o no terminaste con él?

Lucius rodó los ojos.

-¿Eso fue lo que les dijo?- Sirius y James asintieron mirando con los ojos estrechados a su profesor.- Yo _no_ termine con él, si se hubiera calmado y me hubiera dejado explicarle, lo _sabría._- les dijo mientras miraba a los dos pelinegros.- Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que ya no lo querías ver?- pregunto James encarnando una ceja.

-Eso.- dijo Sirius.- Si sabes que está embarazado, deberías hacer sido más explícito. Moony de por sí ya es sensible…

Lucius se volvió a irritar, él no tenía tiempo para estar con jueguitos tontos así que sacó la nota que le llego el sábado de su bolsillo y la puso enfrente de Sirius y James.

-Alguien descubrió nuestra relación. Intenté decirle que no creía que deberíamos vernos otra vez hasta que se graduara o naciera el bebé por si alguien nos denunciaba, a él lo pueden expulsar y a mí me despedirían. ¿Querrían que eso le sucediera?

Sirius suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

-Bien… Moony ha faltado a clase porque su madre murió de un ataque al corazón, no ha dejado su cama desde el miércoles en la noche y esta mañana lo dejamos llorando.- dijo mientras se paraba y agarraba la mano de James, luego arrastró a su novio fuera del aula.

Lucius se inclinó en su silla hacia atrás y suspiró. _Merlín… pobrecito…necesito verlo._

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Esa noche, Lucius decidió ir a ver a Remus, no le importaba si alguien los descubría juntos, él solo quería ir a ver a su amor.

Lucius consiguió la contraseña de la Torre de Gryffindor de un asustadizo niño de primer año y luego de eso se dirigió directo a la Torre. Ignoró las miradas curiosas que le mandaban los Gryffindor, mientras caminaba a través de la Sala Común con destino a las escaleras en espiral hasta llegar al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta de madera y esperó a que le abrieran.

Sirius refunfuñó y alejó su boca de James. Para entonces, el animago en forma de perro ya sabía que su novio podría estar esperando el primer hijo de ambos y no cabía en sí de dicha. Mañana mismo iban a preparar la poción para ver si se confirmaban las sospechas de Potter.

-¿Quién demonios será?- Ellos habían estado retozando en su cama la ultima hora, solo ellos y Remus, quien aún seguía escondido en su cama. Sirius se desenredo de James y fue a abrir la puerta.- Profesor.

-¿Está aquí?

Sirius asintió y se quitó de la entrada, Lucius apareció tal cual un hombre que tenía que cumplir una misión de vida o muerte.

-Nosotros nos vamos.

James asintió y se levantó, siguiendo a Sirius hacia fuera del dormitorio, pero no sin antes señalar la cama de Remus.

Lucius cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cama de su novio, apartó las cortinas y vio a Remus acurrucarse, dándole la espalda.

-¿Rem?

Remus abrió los ojos y se limpió la nariz.

-Déjame solo…

Lucius suspiró y se sentó en la cama, poniendo una mano en el costado de Remus.

-Sabes que yo no voy a hacer eso, estoy arrepentido por haberte hecho daño y también siento lo de tu madre, además necesitas a alguien quien te de consuelo.

-¿Y supongo que crees que eres la persona indicada para eso?- preguntó Remus con voz temblorosa.

Lucius acarició el cabello de Remus.

-Rem… yo nunca dije que quería terminar contigo, yo solo pienso que es algo arriesgado continuar viéndonos cuando los dos estamos aquí en la escuela, yo no quiero que te expulsen y tampoco quiero perder mi trabajo. Sería muy malo para ambos y también para el bebé…

Remus se dio la vuelta y se incorporó, su nariz y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto que había llorado y era obvio que tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, ya que un par de círculos obscuros se marcaban alrededor de sus hermosos ojos.

-Perdón… no dejé que me explicaras bien.- dijo mientras se sorbía la nariz.- Sé que fui muy impetuoso… y hasta he estado descuidando a nuestro niño…

-Hey… no te preocupes por eso.- dijo Lucius y jaló a Remus para abrazarlo.- No tiene importancia, olvida lo que dije, ahora solo quiero estar aquí contigo, abrazándote y amándote. Y sobre todo, darte muchos chocolates para suplir la falta de comida de nuestro bebé.- sonrió de lado.

Remus miró a Lucius, sus ojos ámbar rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Eso me gusta…

-Glotón.- dijo cariñosamente. Luego besó suavemente sus labios y jaló la cabeza de Remus para que este la apoyara en su hombro y así siguió estrechando a su lloroso amante.- Está bien Remmie… estoy aquí para ti.

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Más tarde en la noche, Sirius y James regresaron al dormitorio, pensando que ya era prudente. Sirius se acercó con disimulo a la cama de su amigo, para confirmar que Remus estuviera bien, y sonrió cuando vio como se encontraba.

Remus no estaba solo en la cama, él estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Lucius y ambos estaban dormidos, lo bueno, para su salud mental, era que estaban con la ropa puesta.

Sirius cerró las cortinas y caminó hacia su cama, donde James se estaba poniendo cómodo bajo las mantas.

-¿Sabes…? Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero creo que realmente Lucius no es tan malo.

James sonrió.

-¿Entonces se supone que nosotros debemos estar felices por ellos, verdad?

Sirius asintió y se recostó en la cama mientras besaba a su novio profundamente. Y, haciendo algo que tomaría por costumbre, posó una mano en el vientre plano de James.

**Continuará…**

****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Notas finales **

**Uko-chan:** La verdad que fue difícil… pero se logro que todo cupiera.

En este fic cumpliré una idea que tengo hace mucho. Hacer a lelito Abraxas bueno… XD

No sabía el nombre del padre de Sirius, así que le inventé uno ¬¬

La escena de James que se enteraba de esa manera fue ideada por ambas y ambos nos reímos cuando quedó lo que ustedes leyeron XD Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras…

**AmericaLupin:** ¿¿Que les pareció?? No les encanto Lucius de peque todo hermoso y berrinchudo XD

Aaawwww!! Y mi lobito todo hormonal XD me enamore más de él.

Y que puedo decir de la escena de James, dios… me reí como nunca XP

Y por otra parte fue inevitable que nos deshiciéramos de la mamá de Rem, es que interfería con los planes ¬¬

En fin… hasta la próxima que esperemos sea pronto


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del inicio**

Hey hola…

Que tal??

Si se que tardamos un rato, pero fue por mi culpa u.u (America)

Pero ya esta aquí, además las cosas se ponen mejor con la aparición de alguien o así que a LEER!!

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Icarus Malfoy y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Disclaimer importante**: Con el permiso de la autora, Uko-chan y yo hemos adoptado esta historia, puesto que no está terminada. Con su permiso, la adoptamos para darle un fin y agregarle un par de cositas a los chaps que ella ya ha escrito ñ.ñ

A nuestra pregunta, esto es lo que ella contestó:

_ Hiya,__Icarus_

Yes, I remember you.

I honestly don't think I will ever update that story now. You have my  
permission to do as you please with it, as long as you credit me for being the  
original author.

¡Así que van a tener fic hasta el final! ñ.ñ

**Sumario:**Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones:**Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazardos en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gays. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capitulo 6**** Descubrimientos.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Lucius fue llamado a la oficina de Dumbledore, no estaba seguro del porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Además, al entrar, vio que McGonagall estaba presente y lo miraba desaprobadoramente.

-¿Él ya viene en camino?- preguntó Dumbledore volteando a ver a McGonagall.

McGonagall asintió.

-Sí, Remus ya debe estar en camino.

_Oh, no…_ pensó Lucius preocupado. _Lo saben…_

Después, Dumbledore volteo hacia a Lucius, su cara mostraba clara decepción.

-Recientemente, ha llegado a nosotros cierta información; se trata del hecho de que pasaste la noche con un estudiante en su dormitorio.

Lucius se mordió el labio.

-Lo estaba confortando, su madre acababa de morir.

-¿No lo niegas?- preguntó McGonagall, enarcando una ceja.

-No, no lo niego.- contestó honestamente Lucius. ¿Para qué se molestaría en negarlo? Él no estaba avergonzado de sus acciones o de su amor por el Gryffindor. Además, sería evidente que una vez que se casaran, cuando terminara este año de Hogwarts, que no se habían conocido hace una semana.- Porque he estado con Remus desde hace dos años y medio.

Ambas cejas de la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor se levantaron

-¿De verdad?

Lucius asintió.

-¿Así que dices que Remus está de acuerdo?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Lucius se levantó de un salto de su asiento, luciendo ofendido.

-¡¿Me está acusando de violación?!- gruñó.

-Tenía que preguntar.- contestó Dumbledore con calma.- Pues como sabrás, Remus no es del tipo de estudiante que desobedece las reglas.- Lucius resopló, al mismo tiempo que se le salían unas risillas, antes de que pudiera pararse a si mismo.- Además, él es muy fácil de influenciar.

-Yo nunca lo lastimaría.- dijo Lucius firmemente.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo más, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante.- invitó cordialmente.

Remus apareció en el cuarto y tan pronto como vio a Lucius allí, sus ojos ámbar se ensancharon.

-Oh… mierda…- dijo y se encogió sobre si mismo cuando vio a McGonagall fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Toma asiento, Remus.- ordenó Dumbledore. Remus lo hizo con algo de cautela.- Ahora, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

Remus mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente.

-Eh…eso creo…- le echó un vistazo a Lucius y vio como su novio estaba sentado rectamente, su mirada estaba puesta hacia el frente. _Oh, mierda… mierda… maldita sea… estamos en problemas…_

Dumbledore asintió.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo tienes una relación con Lucius?

Remus se retorció en su asiento, incómodo bajo el escrutinio del Director.

-Um… desde principios de mi quinto año…- estaba infernalmente nervioso y el hecho de que Lucius lo ignorara, no estaba ayudando en nada.

Dumbledore lo miró pensativo.

-¿Y estás con él por tu propia voluntad?

-¡Sí!- Remus frunció el ceño al director. ¡No podría creer lo que estaba escuchando! A su entender, ¿ellos desaprobaban su relación porque estaban sugiriendo que Lucius lo estaba forzando? ¡¿Acaso estaban locos?!

Dumbledore suspiró, era más que obvio que no les creía a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Eres feliz?

Remus lo miró con incredulidad.

-Pues claro que lo _era_… hasta que llegué aquí y me encontré con que están acusando a mi novio de forzarme para tener una relación con él.- contestó enojado.

McGonagall miró shockeada a Remus por el arrebato que acababa de tener, Dumbledore simplemente enarcó una ceja, mientras que Lucius trataba de no reír.

Remus se cruzó de brazos y continúo mirando ceñudo al director, sin importarle lo maleducado que estaba siendo.

-¿Ustedes dos están al tanto de que las relaciones románticas entre profesores y alumnos están prohibidas, cierto?- preguntó McGonagall seriamente.

-Lo estamos.- asintió Lucius.

Remus continuó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo dieciocho años, es totalmente consensual y mi padre lo sabe. ¿Así que cual es el problema?

Cuando Remus había ido a casa para el funeral de su madre, le había contado a su padre acerca de su relación con Lucius y su padre le dijo que mientrasél fuera feliz, no le importaba que su único hijo fuera gay y que estuviera enamorado de un Malfoy. Por supuesto, no queriendo dar un ataque al corazón a su pobre padre, el Gryffindor había dejado el tema de su embarazo para otro día.

-¡El problema es el hecho de que es i_legal_!- exclamó McGonagall, ella realmente los apreciaba a ambos, tanto a Remus como a Lucius, y no quería ver cómo es que los echaban de la escuela por algo así.- Por muy mayor de edad que seas y por toda la aprobación que tengas, i_en el colegio/i_ lo que hacen va contra las reglas.

Remus se sorbió la nariz.

-¿Así que me están diciendo que les preocupa más que nosotros cojamos en las noches que el hecho de que los Slytherins se conviertan en Mortífagos?

_Si dicen que sí, me voy de aquí… ¿Por qué Luce no dice nada? Él fue el que vino a mi dormitorio y se quedó a dormir anoche._

Lucius echo un vistazo a Remus y luego volteó a mirar a Dumbledore.

-Tiene un punto.

Dumbledore suspiró.

-Lucius, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor?

Lucius asintió con reticencia, se levantó y, antes de salir de la oficina, le revolvió el cabello a Remus. Pero el rubio no fue muy lejos, solo se quedó esperando al lado de la gárgola que protegía la puerta de la oficina del director.

i_Espero que no lo expulsen, no ahora. Los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. están tan cerca! Deberían de entender, legalmente él es un adulto y puede tomar ese tipo de decisiones, es una relación totalmente consensual y aparentemente su padre está enterado. Estamos comprometidos en matrimonio y vamos a tener un bebé. ¡Oh, por Salazar! ¡El bebé! Quizá debí decirles eso antes de irme…_

El rubio enterró sus caras en sus manos pálidas y decidió volver a subir al despacho.

-Después de esto, necesito emborracharme.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-¡¿Si sospechaban que era un Mortífago, por qué diablos le dio el empleo aquí?!- exclamó Remus molesto, Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban siendo irracionales y ahora estaban acusando a Lucius de seguir los pasos de su familia.

-_Eso_ no te incumbe.- chasqueó McGonagall, pero ella no estaba preparada para el grito de su estudiante.

-¡Es mi novio! ¡Claro que me incumbe!

-Remus, sabes que puedes ser expulsado por esto, ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore que aún mantenía la calma.

Pero Remus aún parecía enojado y su ceño fruncido lo demostraba.

-No me importa, no voy a romper con él solo porque ustedes tienen problemas con nuestra relación, incluso mis amigos no tienen problemas con ella y eso que ellos odiaban a Lucius.- dijo dejando claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión aunque lo intentaran convencer.

-Los miembros del Consejo de la escuela son los que tendrían el problema, mi muchacho. Y recuerda que Abraxas Malfoy es uno de ellos.

-Sí, si se lo dicen.- contestó Remus, luego se mordió el labio inferior.- No les estoy pidiendo mucho, solo que me dejen estar con él, seguramente ustedes han estado enamorados alguna vez, ustedes saben cómo es que me siento… él me acepta por quien soy, no le importa lo que soy y eso significa todo para mí.- _¿Me pregunto si se rendirán si lloro?_- Se los suplico, por favor, no nos separen… lo necesito…

El hombre lobo estaba a punto de usar otra táctica muy digna de Slytherin, cuando unos golpes se escucharon a la puerta. Albus y Minerva se miraron, con contando con nadie. Cuando dio el permiso de que la persona entrara, se sorprendió en volver a ver al rubio profesor.

-¿Olvidaste algo, Lucius?

-Sí.- asintió, mirando con algo de nervios a su pareja.- No sé si les aplacará saber que Remus y yo estamos comprometidos en matrimonio, nos casaremos no bien él termine el colegio y… bien…

-¿Qué?- Minerva frunció el ceño.

-Bueno…- se detuvo de nuevo y miró seriamente a Remus. Los ojos del licántropo se abrieron como platos.

-¡No, Lucius!

-Ellos tienen que saber.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Saber qué cosa?- preguntó Albus, en tono dimitido, como si ya se lo imaginara.

-Remus está embarazado de mi niño.

Minerva jadeó y se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras el director masajeaba sus sienes. Estos niños iban a hacer envejecerlo antes de tiempo.

-Esto cambia las cosas, creo.- suspiró Albus.- Porque si Remus tiene un embarazo avanzado es imposible que los miembros del Consejo no se enteren y querrán explicaciones. No solo peligra su permanencia aquí, sino también la mía.

-Oh, Albus…- susurró Minerva. Remus y Lucius se sintieron algo culpables.

-Sin embargo…- levantó una mano para callar a su subdirectora.- Las cosas se pueden arreglar dando el aviso a sus padres sobre la situación y que ellos den su aprobación para que contraigan matrimonio cuanto antes.

Lucius palideció.

-N-No… mi padre… él…

-¿Si…?

-El padre de Lucius lo echó de su casa, director.- contestó Remus con voz dura.- Es por eso tememos que se entere… Lucius se fue de su lado porque **se negaba** a ser un Mortífago.- acentuó las palabras.

Las cejas de Albus se levantaron y Minerva le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

-Aún así, tú sigues siendo un alumno de Hogwarts, que se embarazó estando en el colegio y nada más y nada menos que de un profesor.- suspiró luciendo cansado.- No creas que es un ataque contra ustedes, pero es mi deber…

Remus miró nervioso a su prometido y Lucius solo pudo darle una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Sin embargo, creo que esas conversaciones las podría dejar para la semana que viene.- sonrió.- Por ahora solo quiero que tengan cuidado en lo que hacen y por quienes se dejan ver.- los miró seriamente, para que entendieran el mensaje.- Y… si lo desean, no hay necesidad de que permanezcas en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, Remus. Tienes mi permiso de trasladarte a los cuartos de Lucius todas las noches, sin que nadie lo note, claro está.

-¡Albus!- exclamó escandalizada Minerva.

-Oh, mi querida subdirectora. Remus ya está embarazado, ¿Qué cosa más grave podría pasar?

El viejo hombre rió de su propia broma, mucho a la desaprobación de McGonagall. Remus, por otro lado, se ruborizó ligeramente, mientras Lucius sonreía malicioso.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Remus había decidido llevar todas sus cosas a los cuartos de Lucius hasta el día siguiente, ya que se pasó el resto de la tarde en los brazos de su rubio, ambos recostados en el sofá. Querían tranquilizarse luego del susto que se llevaron al ser descubiertos y de los diferentes panoramas que se les presentarían una vez que Abraxas se enterara.

Ahora, acostados nuevamente en el sillón de Lucius, Remus frotó su cabeza contra el cuello de su prometido.

-Estaba pensando… Si ya mucha gente sabe de lo de nosotros, no tiene ningún caso que sigamos guardando el secreto, ¿no crees?

Lucius continuó trazando dibujos en el estomago de Remus con sus dedos.

-Supongo… Solo que lo del embarazo quedará solo entre los que lo sabemos y nadie más, es todo. Y en cuanto a mi padre…

-Estoy seguro que Dumbledore sabrá cómo manejar a tu padre y, en caso de que las cosas se vayan de las manos, estoy seguro que te dejará permanecer aquí.- dijo Remus mientras se movía levemente para poder ver la hermosa cara de Lucius.

Lucius sonrió un poco.

-Estoy más preocupado de que quieran herirte a ti, créeme, ellos lo intentaran si lo saben.- contestó, mientras una de sus manos se movía de arriba hacia abajo en uno de los costados de Remus.

-Sé que estás preocupado, pero la verdad es que ya no me importa quién lo sepa.- murmuró Remus honestamente.- Gritaría desde arriba del tejado, si no fuera tímido.

Lucius sonrió maliciosamente.

-Yo no diría que eres tímido, si mal no recuerdo, le gritaste a Albus Dumbledore, ¿recuerdas?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Fueron las circunstancias…- luego pensó un momento.- Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a terminar conmigo tan repentinamente la semana pasada?

Lucius suspiró.

-Me llegó una nota esa mañana, diciéndome que sabía acerca de nosotros y que básicamente le diría a toda la escuela acerca de nosotros si no trataba mejor a los Gryffindors.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Alguien de mi casa?

-Alguien de tu dormitorio.- siseó.

Remus enarcó sus cejas por la sorpresa.

-Sirius y James jamás lo hari…- No terminó, porque vio como Lucius sacudía la cabeza.- ¿Peter?

Lucius asintió.

-El querido y pequeño Pettigrew.- masculló con sarcasmo.- Personalmente, jamás pensé que tuviera el suficiente valor como para amenazar a un _supuesto_ Mortífago, pero aparentemente me equivoqué.

Remus pestañeó un par de veces.

-Ese pequeño bastardo… lo voy a matar.

-No tienes por qué ser tan drástico.- dijo Lucius, mientras sometía a Remus a un firme agarre, para poder evitar que escapara, en un dado caso de que le entraran las ganas de cometer un asesinato.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes? Me he estado controlando por un par de años, pero creo que Moony merece comerse a esa rata.

Lucius resopló.

-Tal vez Padfoot te ayudaría gustoso. Es más… prefiero que se la coma el pulgoso, no quiero que la rata indigeste a mi hijo.

Lucius sabía de las formas animagas de los Merodeadores, esa fue una de las muchas cosas que Remus le contó durante su quinto año, que fue cuando se estaban conociendo.

-Mmmhhh… Entonces, ¿cuándo le diremos a todos?- habló otra vez Remus, mientras que Lucius comenzaba un camino de besos a través de su cuello.

Lucius siguió con sus acciones en el cuello del embarazado hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual fue mordisqueada momentáneamente.

-¿Tal vez con una muestra pública de nuestro amor?

Entonces, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-U otra opción es que quien sea que esté afuera nos descubra casualmente y extienda el chisme.- dijo Lucius, mientras alejaba su boca de la oreja de Remus.

Remus asintió y renuente dejó que Lucius se levantara. Una vez que su novio se levanto, el hombre lobo se acomodó en el espacio que Lucius había dejado calentito.

Lucius caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, su corazón se hundió cuando vio a un Slytherin afuera, este Slytherin en concreto estaba en séptimo año y venía a menudo a sus cuartos. Todos sus compañeros estaban listos para ser Mortífagos y pensaban que él era tan malo como lo eran ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- preguntó, pero fue "amablemente" apartado de la puerta.- Claro, adelante pasa, siéntete como en casa.- dijo Lucius sarcásticamente, luego cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para ver que el Slytherin veía a Remus en shock.

-¿Por qué diablos está él aquí?- preguntó Snape, fulminando al Gryffindor con la mirada.

Remus levantó las cejas.

-Pues durmiendo con tu profesor favorito. ¿Qué es lo que haces _tú_ aquí?- dijo sin dar muestras de preocupación o vacilación, mucho a la diversión de Lucius.

**.:.Horas después.:.**

Lucius se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose a Remus con él. El licántropo cayó arriba del rubio y se besaron suavemente en los labios.

-Un gran trabajo, debo decir.

Remus sonrió.

-Creo que lo más probable es que para mañana a la hora del almuerzo, ya todo mundo sepa lo nuestro.

-Sí, bueno… supongo que lo hará, solo si se recupera del shock en que quedó después de escuchar todos los sórdidos detalles de nuestra relación.- contestó Lucius mordazmente.

Remus tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

-Hey, él preguntó.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza.

-Aunque la verdad no me ha molestado escucharlos.- dijo mientras introducía una mano debajo de la camisa de Remus y frotaba sensualmente su espalda.

-Y tampoco me molestaría revivirlos…- Remus se arqueó, mientras Lucius lo besaba profundamente.

Para ese entonces, Remus ya solo gemía y se había olvidado la conversación que habían tenido.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

**Despacho del director**

-Abraxas… que sorpresa.- saludó el director, sorprendido de tener el Malfoy mayor en su oficina, antes de lo esperado.

-Albus.- el rubio asintió en forma de saludo, antes de tomar el asiento ofrecido.

-Debo decir que me sorprende verte aquí. Creo que no te veía en Hogwarts desde tus años de colegio.- comenzó la conversación cortésmente. Abraxas Malfoy había sido un alumno tres años mayor que Tom Riddle y, por lo tanto, alumno en Transfiguración de Albus.

-Bien… no hubiese venido, si no fuera porque me he enterado de que le has dado trabajo a mi hijo aquí.- dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Las cejas de Albus se levantaron. _¿Él ya sabe?_

-Vino a mí desesperado.- lo miró directamente a los ojos y Abraxas se removió incómodo en su asiento. ¡Él ya no era un alumno, pero Dumbledore podría hacerlo sentir como un adolescente regañado!- Siempre fue muy bueno en Defensa y yo necesitaba a alguien para el puesto, así que...

-Entiendo.- asintió.- ¿Puedo hablar con él?

-¿Puedo saber sobre qué?

-Es un asunto entre mi hijo y yo.- levantó la nariz con petulancia.

Albus frunció el ceño un poco. Abraxas no lucía como un hombre enojado que venía a pedirle explicaciones a su hijo, sobre su elección de pareja. Pero, entonces, ¿a qué se debía esta visita? El Director no creía que el Malfoy mayor viniera con intenciones de atacar a su hijo y para tratar de convencerlo de que se pasara al lado oscuro, no estando él bajo el mismo techo.

-Me temo que debo insistir. Lucius me ha contado de ciertas… cosas… que le sucedieron antes de venir aquí.

Los ojos grises se llenaron de culpabilidad y miró para otro lado.

-Si es que tanto quieres saber.- dijo entre dientes apretados.- Deseo pedirle perdón a mi hijo por mis actos.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se levantaron. _Bueno… esto sí que es una sorpresa. Si Abraxas es sincero, su redención no podría llegar en mejor momento. Creo que Lucius y Remus se llevarán una gran sorpresa._

-Entonces lo mandaré llamar para que venga.- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Lucius acababa de despedir a su clase de terceros años, cuando un elfo domestico le avisó que el director lo esperaba en su despacho. Suspirando con fastidio, el rubio fue hasta allí, pidiéndole al mismo elfo que buscara a Remus Lupin y le avisara que lo vería un poco más tarde.

Una vez en la oficina del director, su cuerpo congeló y su respiración desapareció al ver que su padre acompañaba al viejo hombre en el despacho.

-Director, que… ¿Qué es esto?- sus ojos se angostaron.- Pensé que dijo que nos daría una semana.

-Y mantuve mi palabra, Lucius.- dijo con voz tranquila, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- El hecho que tu padre esté aquí, no tiene nada que ver conmigo… sino contigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Estaré cerca, por si me necesitas.- palmeó el hombro de su joven profesor, antes de salir de su oficina. Sin embargo, allí adentro dejaba los ojos y orejas de los antiguos directores.

Una vez que el director salió, padre e hijo se miraron, calibrando la reacción del otro después de tanto tiempo de no verse, sobre todo por lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron. Finalmente, Abraxas suspiró antes de hablar.

-¿Puedes sentarte? Tengo cosas que decirte.

Lucius asintió tieso, una mano cerca del bolsillo donde estaba su varita, y se sentó lo más apartado de su padre que pudo dentro de la oficina.

**Cuarto de los Merodeadores**

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- preguntó Remus, mirando con sospecha a sus amigos.- Desde hace días que están medio raros.

Sirius y James estaban acostados en la cama del segundo y el chico Black estaba besando el cuello de su pareja, mientras acariciaba su vientre con una mano y lo abrazaba con la otra, cuando escucharon la pregunta de su amigo hombre lobo. Sirius dejó ir el cuello de su amante e hizo muecas en el castaño.

-No te lo habíamos dicho, porque has estado de cabeza con lo de tu madre y Lucius, pero…- miró a James, quien asintió.- Nos enteramos que Prongs está esperando a nuestro pequeño Pronglest.- acabó con un tono orgulloso.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos, hasta que después su cara se partió con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, esto es tan emocionante! ¡Vamos a tener niños al mismo tiempo!- aplaudió su mano.- Estoy seguro de que nuestros hijos serán también los mejores amigos.

Los otros dos merodeadores sonrieron.

**Despacho de Albus**

Ni toda su educación Malfoy pudo prevenir que a Lucius se le callera la mandíbula al piso, una vez que escuchó lo que su padre le vino a decir. Y no solo eso, sino también el hecho de ver a Abraxas arrepentido, triste y (Salazar lo prohíba) con los ojos algo llorosos. Todo esto se había sumado para que Lucius entrara en shock y mirara a su padre como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-Di algo, por favor.- rogó Abraxas.

-¿Qué… qué quieres que te diga?- sacudió su cabeza, para despejar sus pensamientos.- Pensé que eras de las personas que nunca se disculpaban.

-No lo soy, pero eres mi hijo, Lucius. Él único que tengo y creo que un Malfoy puede agachar la cabeza alguna vez, por un miembro de la familia.

-¿Y cómo sé que esto no es un truco? ¿Qué no tratas de hacerme confiar en ti, para luego darme el toque de gracia?

Abraxas cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Entiendo tu desconfianza, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas, para que me creas y para que volvamos a tener la misma relación que teníamos antes de que Lord Voldemort apareciera.

Lucius lo siguió mirando con sospecha. Esto en verdad era inesperado, pero si su padre era sincero, ésta podría ser la oportunidad de darle a su amante e hijo el lugar que les pertenecería por derecho, al casarse con él.

-Estoy enamorado, padre.- Abraxas lo miró sorprendido por el cambio brusco de tema, pero en el fondo sabía que Lucius no lo sacaría a colación si no tendría que ver con esto.- Estoy enamorado de Remus Lupin, que es un Gryffindor sin dinero y que además es un hombre lobo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el mayor, pero su hijo no le hizo caso.

-Vamos a casarnos al final del ciclo escolar y, si eres sincero con tus palabras, asistirás a mi boda y luego lo pondrás en el árbol genealógico de la familia, para que figure como otro Malfoy más.

La cara del adulto se arrugó en desprecio, pero se controló de decir algo despectivo, porque veía que su hijo esperaba que hiciera justo eso. Lucius lo estaba probando, pero él demostraría que hablaba enserio.

-No puedo decir que estoy feliz con tu elección de pareja, pero tampoco puedo hablar si es que no lo conozco. Es solo que… siempre pensé que te casarías con una de las niñas Black.

-Quiero casarme por amor, para variar.

Ese fue otro puñal para el corazón de Abraxas, pero él asintió, entendiendo.

-Yo… daré mi mejor esfuerzo para aceptar al muchacho en la familia.- suspiró, como si esas palabras le hubieses costado un montón.

-Hay otra cosa.- Lucius sonrió malicioso cuando su padre lo miró. Mejor era tirar todas las bombas de una sola vez.- Él está esperando a mi hijo, tu primer nieto.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, Abraxas se quedó mudo.

**Continuará…**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Notas finales de America Lupin**

Yep… los papis de nuestros niños ya se enteraron.

Y además ya se confirmo el embarazo de James, juju creo que saben quien nacerá de el verdad?? XD

En fin… nos vemos la proxima.

Besos

**Notas finales de Uko-chan**

Bueno… el padre ya sabe, ahora solo le queda aceptar. Pero vamos, ¿Quién no podría amar a Remus? XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del inicio:**Con éste capítulos llegamos a la totalidad que la autora del fic tiene publicados, así que a partir del que viene y el resto que haremos hasta que se termine el fic, será de nuestra propia mente ñ.ñ

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Icarus Malfoy** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Disclaimer importante:**Con el permiso de la autora, Uko-chan y yo hemos adoptado esta historia, puesto que no está terminada. Con su permiso, la adoptamos para darle un fin y agregarle un par de cositas a los chaps que ella ya ha escrito ñ.ñ

A nuestra pregunta, esto es lo que ella contestó:

_ Hiya, __Icarus_

Yes, I remember you.

I honestly don't think I will ever update that story now. You have my  
permission to do as you please with it, as long as you credit me for being the  
original author.

¡Así que van a tener fic hasta el final! ñ.ñ

**Sumario:**Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones:**Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazardos en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gays. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Capitulo 7**** Quidditch**.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Luego de aquel encuentro con la cabeza de la familia Malfoy, Abraxas le había dicho a su hijo que tanto él como Remus y su padre deberían encontrarse para hablar acerca de estos acontecimientos, porque si el hombre lobo iba a ser parte de su familia, tendría que prepararlo para que llevara con orgullo el apellido, ver cuándo y cómo se iban a casar y donde iban a vivir una vez que eso pasara.

Por ahora, quedaron en concertar una cita para mediados de abril, ya que faltaba solo dos meses para que Remus diera a luz. Ahora estaban en principios de abril y algunos alumnos estudiaban para sus exámenes, tal como Remus Lupin por poner un ejemplo.

Actualmente, Remus se encontraba acurrucado en un sillón en la sala de los aposentos de Lucius leyendo uno de sus libros de pociones, era la materia que peor se le daba, así que estudiaba duro para poder mejorar. La verdad es que lo necesitaba, ya que una buena habilidad en la creación y manejo de pociones era necesaria en la escuela de Medicina Mágica, que era a la que él quería entrar. En este momento estaba solo en los cuartos, ya que Lucius tuvo que asistir a una reunión de maestros, además quería adelantar un poco los estudios antes de la práctica de Quidditch que tenía antes de la cena.

Su práctica era de las 7:00 pm a las 9:00 pm y la de los Slytherins era antes de la cena, los entrenamientos se debían a que el próximo sábado tenían partido.

La paz y tranquilidad de Remus se vio interrumpida cuando Lucius entró al cuarto de mal humor y maldiciendo.

-¡Como odio a esos malditos niños!

Remus miró a su novio con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Entonces qué haremos dentro de dos meses? ¿Cuándo nuestro pequeño venga al mundo?

El rubio lo miro fijamente un momento y luego soltó un bufido.

-¡Va! Cállate. A mí hijo lo soportare, será mi hijo, un Malfoy, pero los mocosos ajenos y maleducados me exasperan.

El licántropo sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que estés así?

Lucius se dejo caer en el sillón y abrazó un cojín.

-No te preocupes, es una charla que tuvimos en la reunión de maestros.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

–Ok.- asintió y volvió toda su atención al libro.

Lucius cambió de posición para poder ver a Remus.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo toda la tarde?

-Leyendo.- contestó distraídamente.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

–Déjame adivinar, ¿Quizás un libro de texto?

-Mmmhhh.

Lucius rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba, conocía muy bien a su novio y sabía que Remus siempre se _excedía_ al momento de estudiar. Así que le quitó el libro de las manos y lo alejo del hombre lobo, quien por supuesto tenía cara de que iba a protestar.

–Tendrás mucho tiempo para estudiar cuando se acerquen los exámenes.

-Pero apesto en pociones.- protestó Remus con el ceño fruncido–. Necesito estudiar si es que quiero ir a la escuela de medicina.

-Yo puedo enseñarte.- dijo antes de darle un pequeño y suave beso en los labios–. Me gradué como el mejor de mi generación en pociones.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Remus esperanzado.

Lucius asintió.

–Sí, claro que estoy seguro.- reitero y nuevamente beso a Remus, mientras sus brazos se deslizaban alrededor de la agrandada cintura del adolescente embarazado–. Por otra parte, podríamos hacer un par de cosas más interesantes y placenteras lo que resta de la tarde.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

–Parece que tienes algo en mente.

-Naturalmente.

Y en menos de lo que se dice _Quidditch_, Remus se encontró en la cama debajo de Lucius, completamente desnudo.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-¡Perdón, siento llegar tarde!- exclamó Remus cuando llegó a los vestidores de Gryffindor en el campo de Quidditch, obviamente la razón por la cual llegaba tarde era que había pasado toda la tarde en la cama con Lucius, incluso se habían perdido la cena, pero eso no era todo, sino que también tuvo que esperar a que su novio se durmiera, para poder escaparse.

Y en este momento Remus estaba seguro de que iba a ser el receptor de la cólera de James.

Potter frunció el ceño al verlo.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Definitivamente su voz sonó molesta.

Remus vaciló un poco en contestar, pero otro miembro del equipo se le adelantó.

-¿Chupándosela a los profesores para obtener mejores notas, quizás?

El castaño le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Por lo menos no trato de darles mi autógrafo para que me den una mejor nota, y además puedo obtener perfectamente muy buenas calificaciones sin tener que joder con un profesor, así que métete eso en tu minúsculo cerebro, ¿eh, Lockhart?

Estaba realmente molesto, llevaba escuchando ese tipo de comentarios por días y lo peor es que la mayoría se los habían dicho sus compañeros de Casa, no los Slytherins como esperaba. De hecho, los Slytherin parecían bastante asustados como para hacer algún tipo de comentario hiriente sobre él. Obviamente era por temor a Lucius, ya que la mayoría de ellos tenía la impresión de que el rubio era un Mortífago.

Afortunadamente, James puso fin antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

–Ok, vamos ya al campo que tenemos que practicar.

Una vez que todos se acercaban a la puerta para salir, James tomo del hombro a Remus, impidiéndole salir.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?- preguntó James, sus ojos denotaban molestia pero al mismo tiempo preocupación.- ¿Por qué te presentaste al entrenamiento?

-Bien, soy miembro del equipo, ¿no?- contestó Remus mientras angostaba los ojos. – Y si es por lo de mi embarazo, bueno, sucede que sé cuidarme perfectamente para que esta actividad no afecte a mi bebé. Y tú no puedes decirme nada, porque estamos en las mismas condiciones y sé que también vas a jugar, a pesar de estar esperando.

Sirius, que tampoco se había retirado, se rió de la expresión en la cara de James.

– ¡Dios! Como esperaba que alguien aparte de mí le dijera eso.

Remus miro fijamente a James y trato de parecer intimidante aun siendo más pequeño que el moreno.

–Ah y otra cosa; si continúan ese tipo de burlas, no esperes que me presente el sábado.- una vez dejado claro su punto, giró sobre sus talones y salió de los vestidores.

Sirius abrazó a James suavemente.

–Vamos, la práctica no será nada buena si andas todo atolondrado.

James suspiró.

–Lo sé, pero aun así, aun no me acostumbro a que todo sea como esto. Ese Malfoy y las hormonas nos están cambiando a nuestro Moony.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

–Tú también te pones raro a veces.- miro a su novio.- Así que no lo puedes criticar. Entonces, ¿vamos a practicar?

-Sí.- dijo y suspiró nuevamente, mientras seguía a su novio hacia al campo. El resto del equipo ya estaba en sus escobas en el aire, haciendo piruetas o simplemente recorriendo el campo.

La practica marcho muy bien, Remus logro alcanzar la snitch cerca de una docena de veces en los primeros 10 minutos, la verdad es que se le daba muy bien. En cuanto a James, el chico tuvo a su novio en todo momento al lado suyo, ya que él si corría más peligro de tener un accidente que lastimara al bebé, debido a su posición de cazador que lo mantenía a merced de los bateadores del equipo contrario, pero entre él y Sirius que era bateador lo estaban manejando bastante bien, sin que nadie notara su estado.

Además, el entrenamiento también consistió en un mini juego contra Ravenclaw que les ayudaban con la práctica y con el buen equipo que tenían los Gryffindors, les ganaron a los de la Casa azul.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Remus caminaba lentamente por los corredores con su escoba en la mano, por fin había terminado la práctica de Quidditch, y estaba algo molesto porque nuevamente escuchó un par de comentarios nada agradables acerca de: "El hecho de que duermas con el profesor te ayuda a mejorar tus notas".

-¡Lupin!

Remus paró sus pasos y volteó alrededor para ver nada menos que a Severus Snape, caminando apresuradamente hacia él.

-¿Qué?

Snape prácticamente patinó al detenerse enfrente de él, además estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. Cuando se recupero un poco habló:

–Necesito hablar contigo.

Remus enarcó una ceja en un claro gesto de desconfianza, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos por encima de su panza que era tapada por sus holgados trajes, para este momento ya había bajado la escoba.

-¿Por qué?

Snape inspiró.

–Durante el partido del sábado… los del equipo Slytherin van a tratar de matarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso así, como así?- preguntó desconfiado, la verdad es que no estaba convencido de que Snape no fuera tan malo. Sí, era cierto que no era como los otros Slytherins, pero aun así no podía confiar plenamente en él.

-Tienes que creerme.- continúo Snape esperanzado. - Todos ellos están por convertirse en Mortífagos y, para que los puedan iniciar, ellos tienen que matar como una prueba… y bueno, tú estás saliendo con alguien al que se espera sea uno de los mas prometedores Mortífagos, así que eres el blanco perfecto.

Remus miró a Snape con desconfianza durante un momento.

–Entonces, ¿dices que quieres que te crea y que no me presente en el partido? Mmmhhh, bien, aunque según lo que me dices, si ellos quieren matarme, ¿Lo podrían hacer en cualquier otro momento, no?

-Bueno, sí.- asintió Severus.- Pero tienes que creerme.

El Gryffindor mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que me llegue a suceder?

Snape vaciló por un momento.

-¿La verdad?- Remus asintió, entonces el Slytherin arrastró al hombre lobo hacia un aula vacía y, cuando estuvieron dentro, aseguró la puerta.– Mira, es difícil para mí decir esto; pero yo no te odio. Odio a tus amigos, pero no te odio a ti.- Remus levantó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa–. No quiero verte herido, además de que Lucius está enamorado de ti, y también…

-¿También qué?- pinchó.

-Le caes muy bien a Lily, ¿ok?

-¿Lily?- frunció el ceño confundido, pero después abrió sus ojos como platos.- ¿Lily Evans?- Severus asintió.- ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

-Eso no te importa.- siseó el otro chico.- Solo asegúrate de no ir al partido este sábado.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-Pero, ¿y si él tiene razón?- preguntó Remus nuevamente. - Yo no quiero morir, ni que lastimen a nuestro niño.

-Nada de eso va a pasar.- dijo Lucius, había repetido la misma frase cada cinco minutos durante la última hora. - Mira, yo conozco a esta gente, lo que intentan es asustarte y _obviamente_ hicieron un muy buen trabajo.

Remus suspiró, se sentó en el sofá, se inclinó hacia delante y poso su barbilla en sus manos.

–Pero aun así, ellos _pueden_ intentar herirme.

-Remus, todo esto se solucionaría si me hicieras caso y no jugaras ese partido maldito.- dijo Lucius y suspiró al ver que su novio lo veía con ojos de venadito desamparado.

-No puedo defraudar al equipo, ellos me necesitan, este es el último partido de la temporada y no podemos perder la Copa.

–¿Te sentirías mejor si los asusto un poco antes del partido?- Remus asintió.– Ok, está bien.

-Aunque eso no impide que siga sintiendo miedo.- dijo Remus mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente.

-Ven aquí, mi lobo testarudo.- Lucius bajo el libro que sostenía y estiro un brazo hacia Remus. Su prometido se levanto y fue hacia allí. El rubio jaló a Remus hacia su regazo y lo beso ligeramente en los labios. - Van a estar bien, lo prometo. Nunca permitiría que te dañen a ti a o nuestro bebé.

Remus se relajó en los brazos de Lucius y poso la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

–Aun así estoy asustado, no es como si todos los días me amenazaran de muerte y además soy un hombre lobo embarazado de un sangre pura.

Delicadamente, Lucius bajo una mano hacia la espalda de Remus y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza del castaño.

–Me aseguraré de que ganen ese partido, que le es tan importante como para que tu amigo y tú arriesguen la salud de sus hijos, no te preocupes.

Remus movió cariñosamente su cara contra el cuello de Lucius, agradecido de que su novio se preocupara tanto por él, como por James y su bebé.

–Te amo.

Lucius sonrió.

–Yo también te amo.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-_¡Y James Potter anota otro gol para Gryffindor!_

Los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que estaban en el estadio de Quidditch gritaron emocionados cuando James anotó.

-_¡Cuarenta – Setenta, a favor de Gryffindor!_

Desde su lugar en las gradas de los profesores, Lucius trataba de hacer creer a todos que estaba molesto porque Slytherin perdía, pero la verdad es que eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Lo que realmente estaba haciendo era seguir a Remus con la vista, estaba seguro de haber asustado a las serpientes lo suficiente como para que no dañaran al joven hombre lobo, pero aun así estaba algo inseguro. La verdad es que le aterrorizaban que hirieran a su prometido e hijo nonato.

_-¡Parece que Remus Lupin ha visto la snitch! Y la carrera empieza… Ya no los puedo ver… ¡Cielos, están como a dos metros del campo…!_

Todo el mundo trataba de ver qué sucedía desde sus asientos, y lo que vieron fue a los dos buscadores detrás de la snitch. Una mancha verde y otra roja se detuvieron repentinamente al ver que la pelotita dorada cambiaba de rumbo, pero los buscadores no se rindieron y siguieron persiguiendo la snitch.

_-¿Qué es eso? ¡Una bludger se dirige hacia ellos!_

Lucius siguió a la bludger con sus ojos grises, se comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía la pelota

_-¡Va directo a Lupin!_

Remus alcanzó a escuchar la advertencia sobre la bludger cuando atrapo la snitch, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para esquivarla.

En las gradas, Lucius agarraba fuertemente el borde del asiento de madera en el que estaba sentado y desde allí vio como la bludger pegaba de lleno a Remus en la cabeza.

-¡Mierda!

Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras para llegar al campo, ni siquiera noto que Dumbledore y McGonagall lo seguían.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Remus estaba extremadamente shockeado, había sentido como la bludger lo golpeaba en la cabeza y lo único que atinó a hacer era proteger con su brazo el lugar donde crecía su hijo, antes de caer de la escoba.

Por otro lado, tanto James como Sirius trataron de alcanzar la figura inconsciente de Remus que caía de la escoba. Pero ambos llegaron tarde, incluso Sirius casi choca contra su novio para evitar que Remus cayera de lleno contra el piso.

-Oh, no…

Todos estaban en shock cuando Lucius, Dumbledore y McGonagall corrían a través del campo acercándose a Remus y a lo lejos se veía a Madame Pomfrey dirigirse hacia ellos con prisa.

**Enfermería**

-¿Él va a despertar? ¿Cómo está mi bebé? ¿No le pasó nada?- pregunto frenéticamente Lucius, después de dos horas de espera. Estaba muy preocupado, ya que las heridas que la colisión con la bludger le había dejado a Remus eran bastantes, la verdad esto no se veía nada bien.

Poppy frunció el ceño.

–Él debe des…

-¿Debe?- interrumpió Lucius preocupado.- ¡¿Eso significa que tal vez no lo haga?! ¡¿Qué no puede hacer algo por él?! ¡¡Y qué hay de mi bebé?!

-Cálmate, Lucius.- dijo Albus entrando de nuevo a la enfermería con dos consternados morenos tras de él–. Ya le he informado al padre de Remus lo que sucedió. Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cómo es que ocurrió esto?

-Fueron los Slytherins.- gruño Sirius–. Sé que fueron ellos.

McGonagall suspiró con cansancio.

–Basta, señor Black, ha estado diciendo lo mismo desde que sucedió todo esto.

-Él está en lo correcto.- dijo Lucius sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Remus. La noticia atrajo la atención de todos, solo por el hecho de que estaba de acuerdo con Sirius Black.- Snape le advirtió acerca de un plan para lastimarlo ayer por la noche, pero yo le dije que no le creyera.

-¡¿Y por qué diablos le dijiste eso?!- exclamó James irritado.

Lucius dirigió su mirada hacia el capitán y premio anual de Gryffindor.

-Porque no teníamos la mínima idea de si era verdadero lo que habían planeaban, ¿o ustedes sí?- Tanto Sirius como James sacudieron la cabeza. –Exacto, yo pensé que todo era un rumor para asustarlo, y la verdad es que lo hicieron muy bien.

Dumbledore asintió en acuerdo.

-¿Entonces alguien tiene una idea de cuales Slytherins fueron los que hicieron esto?- preguntó el anciano.

Lucius negó con la cabeza.

–No, pero sé que no fue Snape y él podría saber quiénes fueron.

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

El padre de Remus estaba sentado al lado de su hijo, velando su sueño y tomando una de sus manos. Lucius lo veía desde su posición al lado de la ventana. La verdad, este hombre no parecía ser muy viejo y era casi la viva imagen de su hijo, si no fuera por las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, los cabellos canos mezclados con los castaños y los ojos azules, que estaba seguro que habrían sido del mismo color en su amante, si no fuera por su licantropía.

Después del aviso del Director, el hombre había llegado a primera hora esa mañana, luciendo muy preocupado, casi no prestó atención a la presentación de Lucius o sus explicaciones. El rubio lo entendía, puesto que este hombre hace muy poco había perdido a su esposa y lo destrozaría perder también a su único hijo. Aunque él no iba a permitir que nada de eso le pasara a su prometido.

-¿El bebé está bien?- preguntó el Señor Lupin, con voz suave.

-Sí, está muy bien, aunque Madame Pomfrey sugirió que Remus pase el resto del embarazado en reposo, por si acaso.

-Por suerte falta poco para el final de las clases.- comentó, acariciando la cabeza de su muchacho.

-Tiene razón.- asintió Lucius.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entró Abraxas Malfoy, luciendo tan intimidante como todo un Malfoy con su poder podía lucir. Al parecer, su porte incomodó un poco al padre de Remus, quien se movió incómodo en su asiento y evitó mirarlo. Después de todo, el hombre era pobre y su túnica vieja y gastada lo denotaba.

-Papá, este es John Lupin, el padre de Remus y tu futuro consuegro.- presentó Lucius.- Señor Lupin, este es mi padre, Abraxas Malfoy.

El rubio mayor le dio una mirada contemplativa al hombre que se retorcía bajo su mirada y luego extendió una mano, mucho a la sorpresa de John.

-Encantado de conocerlo, espero que formemos una buena familia.- Era un voz neutral, no había rastro de desdén.

-Ah, sí.- Se apresuró a tomar la mano y se sintió incómodo al sentir que era mucho más grande pero delicada que la suya.- Un gusto en conocerlo, señor Malfoy.

-Abraxas, solo Abraxas está bien.- contestó el hombre con desinterés-. Pronto seremos familia, después de todo.

No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

**Continuará…**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Notas finales de AmericaLupin:**

Uuufff… por fin quedo . y como leyeron en las notas de inicio, a partir de ahora todo será nuevo, ni yo se que pasara XD en fin… ya veremos que hacer.

Hasta la próxima…

**Notas finales de Uko-chan:**

Fue tan difícil adaptar este chap XD Porque ya embarazamos a Remus y a James, pero el partido de Quidditch era importante, en fin… suspiro espero que haya quedado bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de**** inicio****: **Este es el primer capítulo que escribimos de nuestra propia autoría, esperamos saber qué tal lo estamos haciendo.

**--**

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción)**

**--**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Icarus Malfoy** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Disclaimer importante**: Con el permiso de la autora, Uko-chan y yo hemos adoptado esta historia, puesto que no está terminada. Con su permiso, la adoptamos para darle un fin y agregarle un par de cositas a los chaps que ella ya ha escrito ñ.ñ

A nuestra pregunta, esto es lo que ella contestó:

_Hiya,__Icarus_

Yes, I remember you.

I honestly don't think I will ever update that story now. You have my  
permission to do as you please with it, as long as you credit me for being the  
original author.

¡Así que van a tener fic hasta el final! ñ.ñ

Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones: **Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazarse en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gay. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta: **No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**--****--**

**Capítulo 8:**** La charla y la Boda.**

**--**

Evidentemente un secreto como que Remus Lupin estaba esperando un hijo de Lucius Malfoy solo tardó dos días en extenderse por todo el colegio y para ahora hasta el retrato más alejado del castillo sabía de la noticia.

Muchos de los Slytherins no sabían cómo reaccionar, porque cuando apenas se estaban recuperando de saber que el Slytherin modelo para ellos, el menor de los Malfoy, se casaba con un Gryffindor pobretón, ahora se enteraban que esa unión estaba por dar un heredero.

-¿No sería mejor que lo trasladáramos a San Mungo?– preguntó John Lupin, sentado cerca del lugar donde su hijo seguía inconsciente, después de cuatro días-. No ha despertado hasta ahora.

-No es conveniente –dijo Lucius, desde su sitio al lado de su prometido, en donde estuvo sentado todos estos días que él estuvo inconsciente-. Si es que lo atacaron aquí mismo, dentro del colegio, creo que correría más peligro en un lugar tan público como el hospital.

-No debes preocuparte, John –Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina, trayendo un par de tazas de té-. La cabeza de tu hijo ya no presenta lesiones, está recuperándose muy bien, es cuestión de tiempo que despierte.

Y como si quisiera afirmar sus palabras, Remus gimió bajito y crispó la mano que su amor le sostenía. Sorprendido, Lucius se la apretó con más fuerzas y se acercó a su cara.

-¿Remus? ¿Puedes escucharme, pequeño?

El hombre lobo volvió a gemir y cerró sus parpados con fuerza.

-Creo que la luz fuerte lo molesta –anunció la enfermera y sacó su varita de sus trajes, para cerrar las cortinas con ellas. Así el cuarto quedó bastante oscurecido.

-Anda hijo, abre los ojos –John ya estaba al otro lado de su hijo y también tomaba su mano-. Por favor, no sigas preocupando a papá, anda, despierta.

Lentamente, los ojos dorados se fueron abriendo, revelando confusión en ellos.

-¿Papá…?

-Sí, hijo, soy papá –sonrió lloroso el hombre, suspirando aliviado-. Me has tenido muy preocupado.

El chico sonrió con cansancio y después giró su cabeza, para mirar al hombre que sostenía su otra mano.

-Lucius –murmuró con alivio-. Estás aquí.

-Por supuesto, no he dejado tu lado en todo este tiempo que estuviste inconsciente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Cuatro días.

De repente, tomó una inspiración grande y miró a alarmado a los dos hombres.

-¿Y mi bebé?

-Está bien, mi amor. Nuestro hijo está sano y salvo.

Él se relajó visiblemente ante esa noticia y soltó la mano que sostenía su padre, para poder posarla sobre su estómago hinchado.

-Bueno, bueno, ya que se han reencontrado, deseo comprobar qué tal está mi paciente –dijo en voz alta la mujer, apartando a ambos hombres.

John asintió e hizo señas a su yerno para que lo siguiera.

-Estaremos afuera, Remus –dijo Lucius, mientras apuntaba hacia la salida-. Regresaré en cuanto te revisen del todo.

-Está bien, mi amor. ¿Podrías…?– mordió su labio inferior-. ¿Podrías conseguirme algo de chocolate?

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, si es que Remus pedía ya chocolate era porque estaba perfectamente bien.

-Seguro, enseguida me doy una escapada a Hogsmeade para traerles todo el chocolate que deseen tú y el bebé.

**--****--**

Al saber que su futuro yerno había despertado de la inconsciencia en que lo dejó el ataque, Abraxas se transportó enseguida a Hogwarts, para tener la charla que se había retrasado más de la cuenta. Fue directo a los aposentos de su hijo, porque si bien a Lupin aún no le habían dado de alta, si lo dejaron guardar reposo en otro lugar que no fuese la enfermería y como su hijo estaba tan receloso de quien sea que esté al lado de su amante embarazado, había exigido que éste permaneciera en sus habitaciones.

Lo primero que vio al entrar, después de decir la contraseña, fue al pequeño padre de Remus. John Lupin tenían un algo que hacía que sus ojos viajaran constantemente al hombre desgarbado. Sinceramente, a él deberían disgustarle las ropas visiblemente remendadas y pobres, la figura delgada falta de alimento y la expresión de eterna tristeza en su rostro, pero no era así, todo lo contrario, parecía como que el hombre tenía un imán para atraer su atención. Abraxas no quería pensar a qué se debía eso, no ahora, al menos.

-Padre, bienvenido –saludó su hijo, saliendo de la habitación donde estaba su amante.

-Hijo –saludó con un cabeceo.

Sus saludos eran bastante fríos, después de todo, apenas estaban reconciliándose después de aquella fea pelea que tuvieron, en la que Lucius quedó gravemente herido. Aunque Abraxas hacía todo lo posible por tratar de estar más cercano a su hijo, la presencia de una tercera persona desconocida en el lugar, minimizaba sus actos.

-Remus está dormido ahora, supongo que podemos tomar algo de té hasta que su siesta termine –ofreció el menor.

-Eso sería encantador –concedió el hombre y tomó asiento en un sillón individual que estaba en frente de John. Si sus ojos iban a estar viajando en esa dirección constantemente (sin su permiso), lo mejor sería buscar una buena ubicación.

Un elfo vino a servirles a los tres y se sentaron en silencio a tomarlo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. John no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado, si bien aquel era una habitación dentro de Hogwarts tenía todos los lujos que un Malfoy se podía permitir, además de eso, estaba acompañado por dos de los sangre pura más importantes del Mundo Mágico.

_Mi hijo sí que los busca bien para relacionarse. Un Potter y un Black son sus mejores amigos y va a casarse con un Malfoy… y darle un heredero._

-¿Lucius?

La voz fina viniendo desde la habitación del rubio alertó a todos los presentes que Remus había despertado de su siesta. Ni lento ni perezoso, el joven Malfoy se levantó y acudió al llamado de su pareja, dejando a los mayores solos.

Lupin no parecía notarlo, por eso Abraxas dejó que sus ojos grises viajaran por el cuerpo pequeño del hombre. Le parecía graciosa y descuidada la forma en que agarraba su taza, parecía como si temiera que esta se le cayera e irremediablemente se rompiera. De hecho, esa taza valía más de lo que el hombre podría ganar en cuatro meses, pero no era como si ellos no tuvieran una colección entera de ellas en casa. También notó como cerraba los ojos en placer cuando probaba el té que ellos hacían traer especialmente desde Japón, porque tenían gusto de lo fuerte, y al parecer este hombre también. Lo cual era bueno, si es que iba a compartir tardes de té con ellos en el futuro.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

Abraxas se atiesó al escuchar la voz suave del hombre.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que me mira tan atentamente?

El rubio pestañeó varias veces, sintiéndose desconcertado al ser descubierto en su escrutinio, por suerte, sus años de ser un hombre frío e impasible lo salvaron de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Y, gracias a Merlín, la llegada de su hijo y futuro yerno lo previnieron de contestar.

-Aquí está Remus –anunció Lucius, trayendo a su novio, que estaba vestido con una costosa bata de seda, sobre un pijama de la misma tela.

John se levantó de su sillón, sonrió a su hijo y lo abrazó, antes de besar su frente.

-No gano para sustos contigo, ¿eh?– murmuró y después miró el vientre abultado del adolescente-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Remus? Pensé que quedamos en las cartas que nos escribíamos, que me ibas a contar todo.

El castaño más joven mordió su labio inferior y miró a su prometido.

-Creímos que sería lo más seguro –contestó Lucius, con voz impasible.

-Entiendo eso –frunció el ceño-. ¿Pero por qué ocultármelo _a mí_?

-Bueno, debe saber, que hasta hace muy poco, mi padre y yo éramos enemigos –comenzó el rubio, dándole una mirada acentuada a su padre. Abraxas solo enarcó una ceja, para nada intimidado-. Temimos que él interceptara algunas de las cartas y reaccionara de mala manera si es que sabía que esperábamos un niño.

-Oh –John miró con algo de reproche al Malfoy mayor, recibiendo una mirada angostada de éste. Ya sabía que había actuado mal, no hacía falta que hasta ese Gryffindor se lo sacara en cara-. ¿Y ahora que van a hacer?

-Casarse enseguida, por supuesto –contestó Abraxas, antes que nadie-. Los periódicos están teniendo un día de campo con esta noticia y todos los días hay una lechuza en casa que me fastidia para que les dé información. Por el buen nombre de los Malfoy, Remus y mi hijo deben casarse ya, antes de que nazca esa criatura.

-¡¿Ahora?!– exclamó Remus-. ¡Pero ni siquiera he terminado el colegio!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo Lucius, comprendiendo a su padre-. Eres mayor de edad y tendrás la autorización de tu padre –miró a John quien asintió-. Creo que es lo mejor, mi amor; estar casados antes de que nazca nuestro hijo.

El menor mordió su labio inferior.

-Pero yo quería que tuviéramos una fiesta bonita, no una apresurada.

-En eso no hay inconveniente –aseguró Abraxas-. Ahora pueden casarse en una ceremonia privada y, cuando salgan del colegio, haremos la fiesta que un heredero de los Malfoy debe tener.

El licántropo frunció los labios, no parecía muy seguro.

-Sería lo mejor –apoyó Lucius-. Puesto que para la fiesta puede que nuestro hijo ya nazca y podrás lucir una túnica hermosa, que no te marque el embarazo.

Aquello sí apreció convencer al Gryffindor.

-¿Tú qué dices, papá?

-Yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que tú elijas, hijo –sonrió-. Pero si pides mi opinión, creo que casarte antes de que nazca el bebé sería lo mejor.

-Bueno –asintió-. Entonces nos casamos cuanto antes –murmuró.

-Y también hay otra cosa que quiero tratar con ustedes –dijo Abraxas-. Es con respecto a los atacantes de Remus. Hasta ahora no sabemos quienes fueron y el muchacho Snape no desea ser un delator.

-Yo ya pensé en eso –dijo Lucius, frunciendo el ceño-. El director me prometió ayuda para investigar quienes fueron, aunque… -miró a John-, hasta que no descubramos quienes fueron creo que usted corre peligro.

-¡¿Yo?! / ¡¿Mi papá?! –exclamaron los dos Lupin, al mismo tiempo.

-Me temo que sí –afirmó el muchacho-. Lo mejor sería que se cambie a vivir a un lugar más seguro, hasta que sepa quienes fueron y tome mi venganza.

-Pero yo…-mordió su labio inferior-. No tengo lugar adónde ir aquí en Inglaterra, toda mi familia está en países vecinos y no deseo estar tan lejos de Remus, siendo que pronto será _madre_.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio contemplativo.

-Podría irse a vivir a casa –murmuró Lucius.

-¿Disculpa? –siseó Abraxas, sintiéndose desconcertado por esa posibilidad.

-Es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Nuestra mansión es inmensa y tú vives solo, además John será pronto parte de la familia. No creo que haya impedimento alguno en que convivan hasta que las aguas estén más tranquilas. ¿Qué me dice?

Lucius se giró a mirar a su suegro y si le pareció extraño que él esté con los ojos como platos y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no dijo nada.

-¿Yo… vivir en una casa como esa? –murmuró con incredulidad.

-No es para tanto, una vez que se acostumbre, no lo notara.

Pero John pensaba muy diferente de ello. Él nunca había estado en una mansión antes, aunque por cosas que había escuchado, sabía que aquella casa era casi tan grande como Hogwarts y los lujos eran el triple o cuádruple que en el colegio.

-Por favor, papá –le llegó la voz suave de su hijo-. ¿Hazlo por mí? Me sentiré mucho más tranquilo si sé que estás en un lugar seguro.

Al ver la mirada de su hijo, no pudo negarse, así que suspiró y asintió.

-Entonces lo haré.

A ninguno de los tres pareció importarle que Abraxas no estuviera muy feliz con la idea.

**--****--**

-¡¿Casarte?! ¡Pero si todavía estás en el colegio!

Remus suspiró.

-Lo mismo dije yo, pero ellos tienen razón. Además, pensábamos hacerlo cuando yo termine el colegio y falta solo un mes para ellos, así que... -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces habrá boda? –preguntó James.

-Sip, será una muy pequeña entre los más conocidos. Creo que estaremos nosotros cuatro, Lily Evans, mi padre, Dumbledore –frunció el ceño-. Probablemente también invite a nuestra Jefa de Casa y la enfermera.

-Mis padres también van a querer venir –dijo Potter.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que Lucius no va a tener problemas, después de todo, de su familia solo va a venir su padre.

Los Gryffindors asintieron y después comenzaron a bromear con su amigo de que deberían hacerle una despedida de soltero, yendo furtivamente a Hogsmeade y buscar una linda señorita que quiera ser la "experiencia femenina", antes de casarse. Por supuesto, Remus se negó, ruborizándose furiosamente y mirando con enfado a sus amigos.

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

Remus hizo un puchero al ver la túnica azul marino grande que le había mandado a hacer su futuro esposo. La verdad es que él esperaba tener primero a su bebé antes casarse, justamente por eso, porque si bien él no era tan vanidoso como su novio, tenía la suficiente como para querer tener una buena figura en su boda.

-Oh, vamos… no es para tanto –dijo su padre, quien venía con un pequeño ramo de flores que Lucius habían insistido que tuviera su prometido-. Solo estaremos nosotros en la boda, ya cuando hagan la fiesta, con tu bebé en brazos, podrás lucir la vanidad que deseas, ante todos los estirados sangre pura que tu suegro va a invitar.

-Supongo –suspiró y luego se giró a mirar a su padre-. Pá… ¿estás seguro que no te importa irte a vivir a la casa del Señor Malfoy?

John se giró para que su hijo no viera el rubor desconcertado en su rostro.

-No, hijo. No te preocupes –tosió nervioso-. Además, aquella casa es tan grande que lo más probable es que ni siquiera nos veamos de seguido.

Remus le sonrió a su padre y luego procedió a terminar de abotonar su túnica. Poco después, unos golpes a la puerta anunciaron la llegada de un invitado, que no era otro que Abraxas Malfoy.

-¿Estoy retrasado? –preguntó el embarazado, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, todavía falta un tiempo, yo vengo a traerte esto.- De su túnica extrajo una caja de terciopelo verde con un cerrojo en forma de serpientes que debería ser de oro blanco, puesto que no le causaba aversión al lobo; ya la caja miraba muy costosa y, cuando la abrió, Remus y su padre no pudieron evitar jadear cuando vieron lo que había dentro. Allí había un broche de oro en forma de dos serpientes que se miraban a los ojos, tenía incrustado un diamante en el centro, rodeado de las colas de los reptiles; los ojos de las mismas eran una de esmeraldas y la otra de zafiros, y bien por encima de las cabezas de las serpientes, pequeña pero hermosa, había una M-. Esto es para ti.

-¿Qué? –musitó sin poder creérselo, sus ojos como platos.

-Debes usarlo. Es tradición en la familia que la "esposa" use este broche durante la boda. Esto ha estado por generaciones en nuestra familia.- Lo sacó de la caja y se lo puso en la túnica-. No pongas esa cara, esto no será tuyo por siempre, Lucius deberá hacer lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo cuando el bebé que estás esperando se case.

Remus suspiró aliviado, pero todavía estaba con temor de tener semejante joya y reliquia encima de su persona.

-Sin embargo, hasta entonces será tuyo y tú deberás guardarlo, así que debes cuidarlo con tu vida –agregó con voz amenazante, haciendo que todo el alivio que Remus sintió anteriormente se vaya.

-Y-yo lo cuidaré –tartamudeó.

-Bueno, confiaré en ti –dijo Abraxas, terminando de abrochar la joya en la túnica de su futuro yerno-. Entonces me voy al lugar donde está armado el pequeño altar, te esperamos allá dentro de veinte minutos.

Dicho eso, el rubio mayor asintió en dirección del padre de Remus y después salió de la habitación.

-Wow –murmuró John, sus ojos fijos en el broche-. Creo que después de usarlo hoy, debes guardarlo y no tocarlo nunca más. Seguro que serían capaz de matarte si le sucede algo.

-No te preocupes, eso mismo pensaba.

El lugar donde armaron el pequeño altar, más dos mesas donde tendrían un pequeño almuerzo, era una sala deshabitada muy cerca de las habitaciones de Lucius. Pensado para que el traslado de Remus desde el lugar donde se vestía hacia donde se casaba no fuese de mucho recorrido. Así que, cuando el licántropo llegó al lugar, este estaba medio lleno ya con todos los invitados, mucho a la sorpresa de los Gryffindors, Lily estaba allí del brazo con Severus Snape, que tenía cara de mala leche y no miraba a nadie a los ojos.

Lucius se acercó a su pareja y le sonrió de par en par.

-Estás hermoso –murmuró, tomando una de sus manos, para besársela-. Y esa joya se ve hermosa en ti, creo que mandaré a hacer una réplica para que sea sola tuya.

-¿Qué?– susurró incrédulo-. Estás loco.

-Sí, lo estoy –sonrió-. Por ti.

Remus se ruborizó furiosamente.

-Ewww, eso sonó tan cursi, Malfoy –se quejó James, poniendo cara de asco.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mantén tu boca cerrada, Potter, si no quieres que te eche –siseó.

-Él tiene razón, James –regañó su madre, que había aceptado venir de invitada a la pequeña boda-. Tú debes ser más cursi cuando estás con Sirius.

James se ruborizó y no dijo nada.

-Ejem –carraspeó el hombre del Ministerio que estaba allí para casarlos-. ¿Podemos empezar?

-Por supuesto –concedió Abraxas, ubicándose cerca del altar-. Puede comenzar.

Remus y Lucius se sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y caminar hacia el altar, donde el hombre comenzó la ceremonia que los enlazaría por el resto de su vida.

**Continuará…**

**--**

**Notas finales de Uko-chan**: En el transcurso de la traducción le propuse a América que sería linda la pareja Abraxas/Papá de Remus, así que cambiamos unas cositas (originalmente moría el padre, no la madre) y salió esto. ¿Qué les va pareciendo esta rara pareja?

**Notas finales de AmericaLupin**: Hey… ya vieron el por que nos cargamos a la mamá de Remus u.u

Además nuestro querido Lobo esta sano y salvo, y con un pie en el altar XD

Espero les guste como va la historia.

Hasta la próxima n.n


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de inicio****: ****En este chap intentamos algo que creemos nunca se hizo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción)**

**--**

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por Icarus Malfoy y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Disclaimer importante**:Con el permiso de la autora, Uko-chan y yo hemos adoptado esta historia, puesto que no está terminada. Con su permiso, la adoptamos para darle un fin y agregarle un par de cositas a los chaps que ella ya ha escrito ñ.ñ

A nuestra pregunta, esto es lo que ella contestó:

_Hiya,_

Yes, I remember you.

I honestly don't think I will ever update that story now. You have my  
permission to do as you please with it, as long as you credit me for being the  
original author.

_Icarus_

¡Así que van a tener fic hasta el final! ñ.ñ

**Sumario**: Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones:**Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazarse en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gays. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta: **No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**--**

**Capítulo 9:**** Bienvenido, bebé. **

**--**

Remus gruñó y cambió la página airadamente del libro que estaba leyendo. Muy cerca de allí, Lucius sonrió de lado y se acercó a su nuevo esposo y comenzó a darle masajes en los hombros.

-No debes tensionarte tanto, mi amor. Recuerda que todo lo que sientes, pasa a nuestro bebé.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta nervioso? –Murmuró, no apartando la mirada del libro-. ¡Son mis EXTASIS, Lucius! De esto depende de que reciba mi certificado como mago. Además, yo tengo más presión, soy un Prefecto y se espera que tenga buenas calificaciones, estuve a punto de ser Premio Anual y todo.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con los masajes, obteniendo gemidos satisfechos de su esposo.

-Bueno, pero igual debes tratar de tranquilizarte, o nuestro pequeño hijo va a nacer antes de tiempo.

-Oh, por favor, Lucius, no me digas eso. Pensar en el nacimiento del bebé me pone aún más nervioso.

Malfoy suspiró y miró al cielo, pidiendo a Merlín ayuda para soportar a Remus. Desde que habían comenzado los exámenes finales, más la tensión de estar casi a término del embarazo, habían vuelto a su hombre lobo una persona irritante, gruñona, como nunca durante todo el periodo de gestación.

Finalmente, los dichosos exámenes comenzaron durante la última semana de mayo, Lucius no podía negar que estaba muy ansioso, ya que Remus tuvo que ir dos veces a la enfermería a pedir que le dieran una poción para relajarse, porque toda la tensión que estaba sufriendo hizo que sintiera contracciones. El primer examen y el segundo lo pasó muy bien, pero hoy, 5 de junio, el rubio veía a su marido muy pálido y refregándose la columna con fervor.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó mientras caminaban juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, donde se habían predispuesto las mesas para que los alumnos de séptimo rindieran los exámenes.

-Sí, Lucius, ya te dije que estoy perfectamente bien.

-A mí no puedes engañarme, no te veo bien –siseó, frunciendo el ceño-. Igualmente, como este es el examen de Defensa, voy a pedir permiso para poder estar dentro del Gran Comedor.

El hombre embarazado suspiró con irritación y su mal humor aumentó aún más cuando se encontró con James y Sirius que reían estúpidamente en frente de las puertas cerradas. No era justo que él estuviera sufriendo un montón por tener las mejores calificaciones y esos dos parecieran tan relajados, como si nada importara.

-Espero que hayan estudiado lo suficiente –gruñó, sus ojos dorados brillantes.

-Aw relájate, Moony. Este examen es pan comido –contestó Sirius, agitando una mano en despido.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco ante la negligencia de estos dos Gryffindors. Esperaba que pasaran con una buena calificación, después de todo, él era profesor de estos chicos y no quería que lo dejaran mal.

Cinco minutos después de su llegada, las puertas de madera gigantes se abrieron, dejando pasar a todos los alumnos de séptimo que iban a rendir este examen. No eran más de treinta alumnos, así que les fue fácil acomodarlos a todos, bastante alejados el uno del otro, asegurándose que no hubiese posibilidades de copiarse. Lucius consiguió permiso fácilmente, para poder quedarse dentro del lugar, y buscó una posición donde pudiera controlar que Remus no colapsara.

_30- Nombre y describa todos los hechizos desarmadores que conoce._

Remus frunció el ceño y comenzó a responder la pregunta. Hizo una respuesta larga y detallada, queriendo obtener más puntos por ello y, cuando estuvo satisfecho, pasó a la siguiente. Justo cuando sus ojos bajaron a la próxima pregunta, una punzada de dolor atravesó su bajo vientre. Se contuvo de hacer un gesto de dolor, porque sabía que a la mínima señal, Lucius saltaría y se lo llevaría a la enfermería; en cambio, cerró fuertemente sus dientes, así como sus ojos, y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración.

Esta no era la primera vez que tenía contracciones en la semana, así que podría resistir una. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, probablemente su lobo interior, le dijeron que había algo diferente con esta contracción.

Una hora pasó y él continuaba sintiendo esos dolores, que cada vez estaban más espaciados el uno del otro, por suerte, ya había terminado su examen y ahora estaba ya firmando para entregarlo.

-¡Ah, Merlín! –gritó atrayendo todos los ojos hacia él.

Él no prestó atención a nadie, una contracción brutal lo dejó sin respiración y posó su mano en su vientre. Su estómago comenzó a brillar quedamente, anunciando que la magia estaba preparada para traer al mundo a su niño, de esa manera especial que tenían los hombres. No supo cuando, pero Lucius estuvo junto a él en un segundo y ya lo estaba cargando en sus brazos.

-Mi examen –jadeó preocupado-. Ya lo terminé, por favor entrégalo.

-Yo lo haré por ti, Moony.- Alguien le respondió, porque su esposo no le hizo caso a su momento nerd.

-No puedo creer que te preocupes por eso ahora –gruñó el rubio.

Pero Remus no le hizo caso, no se estuvo aguantando una hora de fuertes dolores solo para que le reprobaran este examen. Sólo suspiró quedamente, y se relajo contra el hombro de su hombre, a pesar de las contracciones, porque ya sabía que su bebé venía en camino y era mejor no estar ansioso.

**--****--**

En la casa donde John Lupin tuvo que ir por seguridad las cosas iban relativamente bien. Aunque de un tiempo hasta acá, el pequeño hombre había notado algunas cosas extrañas en la actitud del dueño de casa.

Como una persona normal, John se sentía un tanto intimidado por la figura imponente que era Abraxas Malfoy y evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con él y para eso pidió la complicidad de un pequeño elfo doméstico llamado Dotty. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos por evitar al hombre parecían frustrarse en cada intento que daba.

Si iba a la biblioteca para leer un poco unos de los tantos libros interesantes que tenían en la mansión, por esas casualidades de la vida, Abraxas entraba aunque fuera un segundo para buscar algo, o de lleno, otras veces lo encontraba leyendo allí también, cuando antes el elfo le había dicho que el señor estaba en otra punta de la casa. Lo mismo pasaba cuando decidía visitar los jardines, para ver las hermosas flores mágicas o Muggles que crecían allí. En otras ocasiones pasaba cuando se aventuraba a la cocina, para distraerse usando sus dotes de buen cocinero.

Eso era lo que le había dado el detalle de que algo no iba bien aquí. ¿Qué podría hacer Malfoy en la cocina, una lugar que se sabía era solamente habitado por los elfos domésticos?

A este paso, John se encontró con que el único lugar donde podría estar alejado de aquel hombre que era su propia habitación.

Aunque, misteriosamente, él comenzó a pensar, hace muy poco tiempo, que quería que la presencia del rubio también lo siguiera a ese lugar. Algo que lo horrorizaba más allá de lo pensado. Él acababa de enviudar y su esposa merecía el respectivo duelo.

John entró a la biblioteca y suspiró frustrado, no sabiendo qué hacer con estas nuevas sensaciones que estaba despertando el rubio en su persona. Hace años que él no pensaba en sí mismo y mucho menos en una posible relación amorosa. Algo que sería obviamente una locura, porque aquí estábamos hablando de Abraxas Malfoy, no de cualquier mago común.

-John –El mencionado saltó al escuchar la voz siseante a sus espaldas y se giró lentamente, llevando una mano a su corazón, que no paraba de batir.

-¿S-Sí?

-Se han comunicado desde Hogwarts, Remus ha entrado en trabajo de parto –dijo con impasibilidad, como quien hablaba del tiempo.

-¡¿Trabajo?! –exclamó alarmado-. ¡¿Es de verdad esta vez?!

-No hay dudas esta vez, ¿vamos?

Estando tan nervioso, John no notó cuando Abraxas rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y lo guió a la chimenea, como si hubiera hecho eso un montón de veces.

**Enfermería de Hogwarts**

Cuando los adultos al fin estuvieron en el pasillo que los llevaría a la enfermería, lo primero que vieron fue a unos angustiados Potter y Black, tomados de la mano y más pálidos de lo normal, el muchacho embarazado hasta tenía dificultad para respirar. Era evidente que los quejidos de dolor que venían desde dentro de la enfermería le hacían recordar muy vívidamente que ellos estarían pasando lo mismo dentro de un mes. Sorprendentemente, Severus Snape y Lily Evans también estaban allí, ambos tomados de la mano y mirando la puerta con diferentes grados de ansiedad.

John se acercó a los futuros padres, los saludó y les dio un abrazo caluroso, dándoles la tranquilidad que necesitaban en ese momento, mientras Abraxas pasaba de ellos y se dirigía directamente al lugar donde estaba por nacer su nieto.

Allí encontró a su hijo tan pálido como los muchachos de afuera, tomando la mano de su esposo, que en esos momentos suspiraba irregularmente.

-Lucius –dijo, anunciando su llegada, el rubio solo lo reconoció con un cabeceo-. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-El bebé ya está listo para nacer –respondió Madame Pomfrey, en vez del muchacho-. Pero mi pequeño paciente, aquí presente, quería que su papá estuviera aquí, antes de que nazca el niño.

-¿D-dónde está? –gimió Remus, su frente bañada en sudor.

-Aquí mismo estoy, hijo –dijo John, cerrando la puerta-. No debiste esperarme, puedes dañar al bebé.

-Ahora estoy listo para tenerlo –murmuró, luego gritó cuando otra contracción lo hizo retorcerse.

Esa fue la señal que necesitó la enfermera para alejar a todos los estorbos y ponerse manos a la obra. Convocó a un elfo doméstico que le traería todo lo que iba a necesitar una vez que el bebé naciera y corrió una cortina que los mantendría aislados y esterilizados del resto del lugar. Solo ella, Remus, Lucius y el elfo quedaron dentro, dejando a los padres del otro lado, esperando noticias.

Solo tuvieron que esperar alrededor de media hora, hasta que escucharon el inconfundible llanto a todo pulmón de un bebé; otros cinco minutos pasaron hasta que la enfermera abrió la cortina y los dejó acercarse a la nueva _madre_ y padre.

Era Lucius quien detenía un paquete envuelto en una manta, muy costosa, de color azul. Mientras que Pomfrey le daba algunas pociones a Remus, para que pudiera recuperarse cuanto antes.

-Deseo cargarlo –murmuró el hombre lobo, extendiendo sus brazos temblorosos.

Lucius dejó de admirar a su hijo para entregárselo a su _madre_ y los adultos se acercaron a él, para poder conocer a la nueva criatura. El niño estaba rosadito y su labio inferior todavía temblaba por el llanto del traumante proceso que acababa de experimentar, tenía los ojos cerrados y un indiscutible ceñito fruncido. Si bien, al ser un recién nacido, sus características todavía no estaban definidas, era evidente que este pequeño era un Malfoy. Tal vez por la nariz respingada, la piel excesivamente pálida y los pequeños mechones rubios platinados que sobresalían de su cabecita.

-Es hermoso –murmuró lloroso John, sonriéndole a su hijo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Remus y otro en la cabeza al bebé.

-Por supuesto que lo es –admitió Abraxas, con un cabeceo-. ¿Se han decidido por un nombre?

-Ahora que lo veo… -anunció Lucius, mirando a su hijo con cuidado-, creo que Draco Lucius Malfoy es el nombre que mejor le quedaría.

-Draco –probó el nombre Remus, mirando a su bebé-. Creo que le queda perfectamente. ¿No es así, mi pequeño Dray?

-_Draco_, no Dray –siseó Lucius, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es mi bebé, así que le voy a decir como quiera –devolvió Remus, sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

Minutos más tarde, los chicos que estaban esperando afuera vinieron a conocer al nuevo Malfoy, creando un bullicio enorme, que hizo que la enfermera tuviera que amenazarlos con sacarlos si no se callaban; pero luego llegaron los profesores y ya le fue imposible controlar la situación. Así que ella los dejó, solo por hoy, puesto que este nacimiento era el primero en muchos años que se daba dentro de las paredes del colegio.

--

-Nuestro nieto es hermoso –dijo John, parado cerca de unas de las ventanas que estaban en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería. Ellos habían salido, para darles espacio a los alumnos que querían ver a Remus.

Abraxas no respondió enseguida, puesto que estaba muy ocupado mirando el perfil del otro hombre, que era iluminado por los últimos rayos del atardecer. John notó esto y miró de reojo a su consuegro, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lo es –asintió al fin-. Tiene muy buenos genes, hasta hace muy poco tiempo, nunca hubiese notado que los Lupin son muy hermosos.

El rubor del más joven alcanzó toda su cara, hasta su cuello, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-Creo que ese comentario está de más, señor Malfoy –dijo duramente.

-¿Por qué? –Enarcó una ceja-. ¿Se me prohíbe acaso informar un hecho evidente?

-No soy tonto y sé con qué intenciones lo dijo.

-Yo tampoco soy tonto –sonrió malicioso, acercándose a John, que retrocedió instintivamente-. Veo en tu mirada que te sientes halagado por lo que te dije.

Lupin miró para otro lado.

-No sé de lo que me está hablando –susurró-. Enviudé hace pocos meses.

-¿Y qué? No puedo sentir celos de una persona muerta.

-¡Pero qué insensible! –Exclamó, cerrando sus puños con enfado-. Le pido que cese por favor con esto, yo… no puedo.

-Me temo, John Lupin, que esto no depende de sus palabras, yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Y si deseo algo, _lo obtengo_.

Después de aquella "promesa" el tiempo pasó muy lento para gusto de John, quien hizo lo que pudo para esquivar a su, ¿se atrevería a decir pretendiente?, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil, puesto que no podía negar que estaba interesado. Por suerte, puesto que su hijo era primerizo y todavía estaba en épocas de exámenes, él se ofreció voluntariamente para cuidar la mayor parte del tiempo de su nieto. Las cosas parecieron aliviarse un poco para él cuando llegó el final de curso, y los jóvenes casados fueron a vivir a la mansión, haciendo que las comidas y la hora del té no tuvieran que hacerlo los adultos solos, evitando así los silencios incómodos para Lupin y las miradas penetrantes de Abraxas.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Remus entró como tromba a la biblioteca donde su padre estaba leyendo, cargando al pequeño Draco en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo? ¿Hay algo malo con el niño?

-¡No! –exclamó muy nervioso-. ¡Es James! ¡Su bebé ya está por nacer! ¿Puedes cuidar de Draco? Tengo que ir a San Mungo y no deseo llevarlo a ese lugar.

-Claro que sí, yo lo cuido. ¿Lucius sabe?

-Sí, él ya me está esperando frente a la chimenea.- Besó la cabeza del niño-. Regreso en máximo una hora, cuídalo, por favor.

-Seguro, ve y dale mis saludos a tus amigos.

-Ok, gracias, papá.

No bien su hijo desapareció tras la puerta, Abraxas apareció en la biblioteca y John sostuvo más apretadamente a su nieto contra su cuerpo, como queriendo defenderse.

-Algún día vas a tener que terminar con esto –siseó delicadamente, mientras tomaba unos de los tantos libros de un estante-. Soy un hombre de paciencia, pero hasta la mía tiene un límite.

-Ya le dije que no puedo –murmuró, insistiendo en tratarlo de usted, a pesar que Malfoy hace mucho que no hacía lo mismo.

Abraxas lo miró de reojo y sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultas? Sé que no es la memoria de tu esposa la que te detiene.

John frunció el ceño y después suspiró.

-Yo… no deseaba que nadie se entere.

-¿Qué cosa?

El hombre miró para otro lado, mientras mecía a Draco, que dormía pacífico.

-Mi esposa y yo ya no nos llevábamos bien desde hace algunos años –reveló al fin. Las cejas de Malfoy se levantaron-. Desde que Remus estaba en tercer año que comenzamos a tener problemas matrimoniales, a tal extremo, que ya no dormíamos en la misma habitación cuando él estaba en el colegio. No queríamos que él se enterara.

-¿Por qué no se separaron?

-Estuvimos a punto, hasta que ella enfermó y quedó en cama. Teniendo yo que encargarme de ella, siendo que todavía era su esposo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Remus nunca lo supo?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No vi el punto de decírselo, ella estaba enferma, con pronóstico de muerte, no era necesario agregarle el dolor de saber que nuestro matrimonio había fracasado y estábamos por separarnos –inspiró hondo-. Hasta creo que ella tenía un amante.

Abraxas bufó y sonrió de lado.

-¿Así que vas a guardar luto por años por una mujer que no era tu esposa desde un largo tiempo, solo porque no deseas que tu _pequeño bebé_ sepa que el matrimonio de sus padres fracasó? –Preguntó con una mueca de desprecio-. Eso es estúpido.

-Remus no necesita saber eso –gruñó enojado-. Y no se lo voy a decir solo porque usted desea tenerme en su cama.

-Bien, demasiado tarde, ya me lo has dicho y si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos.

-¡No se atrevería!

El rubio sonrió repugnantemente.

-Ya te dije que haré lo que sea por obtener lo que deseo.- Se acercó al hombre y le arrebató al bebé dormido de sus brazos-. ¡Dotty!

-¿Sí, señor Malfoy?- preguntó el elfo, después de aparecer.

-Llévese a Draco a su cuna y vigílelo por unos minutos, cualquier cosa, nos avisa.

-Claro, señor Malfoy.

-¡Espera! –chilló John saliendo de su sorpresa, pero el elfo ya había desaparecido-. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

Abraxas no contestó con palabras, solo atrajo al hombre más pequeño por la cintura, lo pegó a su cuerpo y lo besó con fervor. John olvidó su enojo enseguida, gimió reservado y dejó que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Años habían pasado que no tenía este tipo de contacto íntimo con nadie.

Mientras esto pasaba en la mansión Malfoy, en San Mungo, nacía el pequeño Harry James Potter-Black.

**Continuará…**

**--**

**Notas finales de Uko-chan**: **Escribiendo este fics, creo que terminaré enamorándome de la pareja Abraxas/Lupin padre. Me pasará prácticamente lo mismo que me pasó cuando escribí mi fic de Voldemort/James XD**

**Notas finales de JAZLUPIN****: Mmm… espero les haya gustado y bueno el final esta cerca ToT en fin aquí les dejamos este capitulo, y nos vemos en el próximo, espero que para ese entonces ya no tenga tanto que estudiar . Besos.**

14


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de inicio****:**

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

**Este es el fin de este fic, esperamos que lo disfruten.**

**El Romance de Malfoy y Lupin**** (Traducción)**

**^-_-^-_-^-_^**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es una historia escrita por **Icarus Malfoy** y lo voy a traducir con permiso de la autora. XD

**Disclaimer importante**: Con el permiso de la autora, Uko-chan y yo hemos adoptado esta historia, puesto que no está terminada. Con su permiso, la adoptamos para darle un fin y agregarle un par de cositas a los chaps que ella ya ha escrito ñ.ñ

A nuestra pregunta, esto es lo que ella contestó:

_Hiya,_

Yes, I remember you.

I honestly don't think I will ever update that story now. You have my  
permission to do as you please with it, as long as you credit me for being the  
original author.

_Icarus_

¡Así que van a tener fic hasta el final! ñ.ñ

**Sumario**: Lucius y Remus tienen una relación desde hace dos años...

¿Qué sucederá cuando a Lucius le pidan unirse a Voldemort?

¿Se enfrentaran…?  
…o  
¿Lucharan por su amor…?

**Aclaraciones: **Slash, ósea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta entonces da clic en el botón de regresar. MPreg, si los hombres van a conseguir embarazarse en esta historia. Universo Alterno, esta historia es un **AU** ya que Remus y Lucius están juntos y también por que 3 de los 4 merodeadores son gays. Fuerte OOC, de Lucius cuando esta cerca de Remus, y cuando no, es un maldito y tirano Slytherin.

Le agradezco particularmente a **Uko-chan** por betear y darle cierto orden a los capítulos.

**Nota de la beta:** No es nada, la agradecida debo ser yo, porque decidas traducir este fic, siendo que soy ULTRA-FANATICA de esta pareja. Este fic uno de mis favoritos… ¡¡Y se los recomiendo a todas!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Palabras _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**^-_-^-_-^-_^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^****-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^**

**Capítulo**** 10:**** Finales felices.**

**^-_-^-_-^-_^**

Tal y como lo había prometido su marido, y padre de su hijo, ahora Remus se encontraba mirando diferentes túnicas de galas para casamiento. Esta vez tenía vía libre para elegir la más hermosa (y costosa) que se la antojara, para renovar sus votos en una fiesta que se haría por todo lo alto. Él no era una persona que le gustara ostentar, pero siendo pareja de Lucius por tanto tiempo, había logrado que se hiciera un poco vanidoso.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba la revista que le había traído la organizadora de la boda, algunas actitudes de su padre le llamaron la atención.

-¿Papi? –Esperó tener la atención del hombre mayor para hablar. –Estás raro, papá. ¿Te pasa algo?

John se ruborizó ligeramente y agachó su cabeza. _Sí, me pasa que tu suegro me ha estado acosando_. Por supuesto, no podía revelarle eso a su querido hijo, así que decidió mentir.

-No, nada en particular, hijo. Solo es que estoy nervioso, por tu boda y eso.

-Papá, ya estoy casado, esto es sólo porque mi marido quiere una fiesta por lo alto. Así que no lo uses de excusa para pasar el tema.

Su hijo angostó sus ojos con suspicacia y John maldijo su inteligencia. Obviamente, nada se le escapaba a Remus. Él podía ser un Gryffindor muy curioso a veces.

-Yo –carraspeó-. No me pasa nada, en serio.

-Mmmhhh. –Siguió mirándolo con suspicacia, pero un gimoteo del pequeño Draco atrajo su atención.

John agradeció a su nieto la distracción y salió de la habitación del bebé. Pero esto probó no ser un escape seguro, ya que cayó directamente en la trampa de Abraxas Malfoy. Quien se paraba justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación del niño, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca. Parecía un pequeño Slytherin que estaba por hacer una maldad.

-¿Qué? –gruñó a la defensiva.

Abraxas inclinó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera y Lupin comenzó a caminar hasta donde él sabía que estaba el estudio de la segunda planta del hombre. Sabiendo que si no lo seguía se arriesgaba a ser acosado en medio pasillo; John caminó a paso lento, detrás del hombre.

**. día siguiente.:.**

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lucius, acariciando una mejilla de Remus.

Su marido tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras rascaba la cabecita de Draco, quien tenía su boca enganchada en uno de los pezones cargados de leche del hombre lobo. Él tomaba una poción especial para que su propio cuerpo produciera la leche necesaria para el bebé. Muy pocos hombres elegían hacer esto, puesto que la poción era asquerosa y exigía mucho de la "madre", ya que debería soportar el dolor en los pezones, el pecho hinchado casi como el de una mujer y oscilaciones de humor. Pero Remus, siendo un hombre lobo, se sentía más sobreprotector de su cachorro y él quería ser quien lo alimentara con su propio cuerpo.

Además de que era bueno para el bebé, como toda leche materna. Moony sabía eso y prefería alimentarlo él, que darle leche de fórmula.

-Noto a mi papá muy extraño últimamente –masculló-. No sé lo que le pasa y él no quiere contarme.

La caricia en su mejilla se detuvo y Lucius carraspeó incómodo. Evidentemente, su marido lo notó.

-Tú sabes algo –dijo en tono acusatorio-. Dime qué sabes.

-No puedo decirte nada, Remus –admitió algo incómodo-. Mi padre me lo confesó y prometí no decírselo a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera a mí que soy tu marido?

-… no.

Los ojos dorados se angostaron en enfado.

-Pero tiene que ver con mi padre. Tú, tu padre y el mío saben que pasa y soy el único en esta casa al que no le dicen nada. Así que en este mismo instante me vas a decir qué te dijo tu padre, Lucius Malfoy, o esta noche duermes en el sillón hasta nuestra boda.

La boca del rubio calló abierta al escuchar la osadía y la amenaza de su esposo. Sin embargo, sabía que Remus no decía las cosas porque sí, y esa amenaza que acaba de pronunciar seguro iba a cumplirla.

-Bien, si lo pones de ese modo –siseó, no pudiendo evitar que la irritación de ser forzado a decir algo que prometió ocultar, se notara en su voz-. Debes saber que mi padre tiene gusto del tuyo y se ha propuesto conquistarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó, pegando un salto, haciendo que Draco perdiera el pezón que estaba chupando, lo que causó un llanto de protesta.

Remus volvió toda su atención a su hijo, oscilándolo para calmarlo y volviendo a colocar el pezón en su pequeña boquita.

-¿Cómo está esto? –gruñó, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Lucius-. Explícamelo ahora mismo.

-No hay nada que explicar, Remus. Es tal cual lo escuchaste.

-Pero entonces –murmuró, pensando un poco-, ¿mi papá no quiere, cierto? Por eso lo estoy notando extraño, él está incómodo. –Miró enojado a su marido, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo. –Debes decirle a Abraxas que deje de fastidiarlo, mi padre no está a gusto con eso. ¡Mi madre murió hace muy poco, por Merlín! ¡Está de luto!

-Está de luto, pero no sufre por su muerte –susurró Lucius, pero no contó con que el oído afilado del licántropo lo oyera.

-¿Qué dices? –siseó-. Ella era su esposa y se amaban.

Lucius le dio una mirada seria.

-No me corresponde decírtelo, pero pregúntale a tu padre. –Dicho eso, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Lucius!

Pero su marido no lo escuchó y abandonó la habitación.

Curioso y enojado por lo que acababa de saber, Remus terminó de amamantar a su bebé, y después lo hizo dormir, antes de ir en busca de su padre. Después de buscarlo por muchos lados, al fin lo halló en la biblioteca y casi gritó por el asombro de verlo en una posición "comprometedora" con su suegro. Aunque su padre parecía más acorralado que otra cosa. Apoyado sobre un estante, con los brazos de Abraxas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Padre? –llamó, apenas controlando la cólera en su voz.

Los dos hombres giraron para verlo, asustado y John se apresuró a empujar el cuerpo más grande del Malfoy.

-¿S-sí? –murmuró Lupin, un rubor adornado sus mejillas.

-Quiero hablar contigo –sentenció, antes de dar media vuelta y salir del la biblioteca, sabiendo que su padre lo seguiría.

Ambos llegaron a una pequeña salita para tomar el té, que Lucius había mandado a construir para su marido, donde él podría ir a relajarse. Era solo suya, por eso estaba adornada con las cosas preferidas de Remus, entre ellas, con los colores de Gryffindor. Se sentaron cómodamente, uno en frente del otro y el menor de los Lupin fue el primero en espetar:

-Lo sé todo. Ahora dime tu parte.

John lo miró aterrado por un minuto entero, antes de suspirar con derrota. Su boca comenzó a moverse sin que él lo quisiera. Al final, cuando vació su alma a su hijo, ambos hombres estaba en las lágrimas, sin atrever a mirarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No puedo creer que ella…

-Está bien, Remus. –Lo cortó antes que pudiera decir algo que después lamentaría. –No le guardo rencor, nuestro amor se había terminado hace mucho tiempo, después de todo.

Remus se secó las lágrimas con un movimiento brusco y apretó su quijada.

-¿Y qué hay de Abraxas?

John se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Yo –Agachó la cabeza- no puedo.

-¿Por qué? Yo pensé que la memoria de mamá se podría interponer –Lo miró con seriedad-, pero después de lo que me has contado…

Su padre lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Dices que no tendrías problemas en que yo…? –musitó-. Yo no hice nada, porque temía que tú…

-Ay, papá. –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Estoy casado con un Malfoy, ¿recuerdas? Sé lo difícil que es resistirse a ellos y también sé que cuando se les mete algo o _alguien _ en la cabeza, no pararán hasta conseguirlo.

El rubor del mayor aumentó, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si me das tu permiso… creo que hay posibilidades para Abraxas.

**^-_-^-_-^-_^-_-^-_-^-_-****^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^**

**. año después.:.**

La frustración era algo que uno nunca podría asociarlo a un Malfoy. Pero aquí hoy estaba el mayor de ellos, sentado frente a su escritorio, leyendo unos documentos poco importantes, y _muy frustrado_. Incrédulo y frustrado eran las palabras que podrían describirlo perfectamente ahora. Después de todo este tiempo, a pesar de todas las formas y maneras que usó para poder tener a John Lupin en su cama, ninguna de ellas tuvo éxito.

Obviamente, no es que fuera un inútil total en ello, había conseguido un par de besos que siempre se calentaban, tactos que despertaban ambos cuerpos, inclusive más de una vez recibió y dio sexo oral, pero nunca pasaban de allí. Nunca llegaron a la última base, como decían los Muggles. Y esto frustraba altamente a Abraxas.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo trajeron de regreso de sus pensamientos de autocompasión.

-Padre –saludó Lucius, caminando hacia el escritorio.

-Hijo. –Devolvió el saludo, cabeceando en reconocimiento. -¿Necesitas algo en particular?

-El cumpleaños de Draco se acerca –comentó el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento-. Tengo la mitad de todo organizado, por supuesto, lo único que te quería pedir es tu permiso para hacer la fiesta en la casa.

-Sabes que no hace falta que lo pidas.

Lucius asintió.

-Es por el tema de los hechizos que protegen la mansión, sin tu permiso verbal, no dejarán pasar a ciertas personas. –Hizo un gesto de desdén. –Remus ha insistido en que invitemos a un montón de hijos de Muggles y traidores de la sangre.

Abraxas frunció el ceño.

-Entiendo.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un segundo, hasta que Lucius sonrió de lado y cruzó sus dedos, apoyando sus codos en los apoyabrazos de la silla donde estaba.

-¿Cómo vas con John?

Abraxas lo fulminó con la mirada, no por la pregunta, sino por el tono burlón que detectó en la voz de su hijo.

-No hay mucho en lo que deba actualizarte. Todo sigue casi en las mismas.

-Como tuvieron esa cita ayer, pensé…

-Nada pasó. Fuimos al restaurante, comimos uno separado del otro por la mesa y cuando regresamos prácticamente voló a su habitación. –Frunció los labios.

Lucius tosió delicadamente, para cubrir la risa que amenazó con salir de su boca. Ver a un hombre crecido como su padre en esta situación, era sinceramente hilarante.

-Creo que después del cumpleaños de Draco, las cosas van a empezar a cambiar para ti.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-Remus ha estado muy encima de él desde hace tiempo, todos los días, para las preparaciones del cumpleaños; creo que es por eso que él te ha estado evitando más de lo acostumbrado. Una vez que el cumpleaños termine, lo tendrás todo para ti de nuevo.

Abraxas frunció el ceño y asintió en las palabras de su hijo, rogando a Merlín que estuviera en lo cierto.

Eventualmente, la fecha del cumpleaños del heredero Malfoy llegó y la mansión estaba deslumbrante. Tal parecía que allí se llevaría a cabo un casamiento u otro acontecimiento más glamoroso que un cumpleaños de un bebé. Sin embargo, los Malfoys eran sangres puras ostentosas, y el cumpleaños número uno del próximo heredero de la familia era un acontecimiento que debería dar de hablar.

Y en vista que muchos de los invitados eran amigos y conocidos de Remus, acostumbrados a la sencillez, ver tales arreglos en la casa los tenía con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. James y Sirius, por otro lado, arrugaban la nariz.

-Tsk, esto es demasiado, Moony. En serio, ¿unicornios? Sé que a los niños les gusta y todo, pero es demasiado.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Lucius quería que sea una fiesta inolvidable. Y yo creo que los unicornios se ven bonitos como adorno.

Sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad.

Todos los invitados fueron llegando a la casa y Lupin puso los ojos en blanco al ver que los Slytherins estaban de un lado y los Gryffindors del otro, solo algunos Ravenclaw y un par de Hufflepuff que habían sido invitados estaba en el medio de los dos grupos más grandes. Por suerte, los bebés y niños no tenían tales problemas, ellos jugaban todos juntos en un playpen gigante que habían mandado a construir, donde estaban bajo el ojo vigilante de doce elfos domésticos. El cumpleañero, mucho al horror de su padre, se divertía jugando con los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Podemos hablar?

La voz sonó suave, pero aún así asustó a Abraxas, que miraba como esas personas que en el pasado desdeñó se divertían en su casa, desde un punto alejado. Se dio vuelta lentamente y asintió a John Lupin, que se paraba algo nervioso a unos pasos de él. Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar alejado del bullicio que había en el patio y el menor se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Deseas algo en particular? –El rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio.

John tomó una gran respiración y después suspiró largamente.

-Er, sí, la verdad es que he estado pensado. –Mordió su labio inferior y Abraxas tuvo que mirar para otro lado. Ese gesto podría hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara de una forma que no era decente. –Sobre lo que me propusiste la vez pasada, ¿recuerdas?

-No, no lo hago. –_Te he propuesto tantas cosas. ¿Cómo pretendes que recuerde si te refieres a ello como: "la vez pasada"?_

-Ya sabes –tosió-. Eso de irnos de vacaciones. Solos, tú y yo.

-Ah, recuerdo –murmuró, levantando ambas cejas-. ¿Tienes una respuesta? –No pudo evitar que la incredulidad acompañaran sus palabras. De todas las propuestas "indecentes" que le había hecho al padre de su yerno, esa era una de las que pensó que jamás se volvería a mencionar.

-Sí, tengo. –Asintió, luciendo muy serio. –Deseo viajar, me parece una muy buena propuesta.

Abraxas tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para que su boca no cayera abierta y lo haciera parecer muy ridículo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

John asintió, sonriendo tímidamente y con un bonito rubor en su rostro. Abraxas le

devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya era de victoria.

**^-_-^-_-^-_^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^****-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^**

-¿Así que ya se fueron, eh? –preguntó Remus, mientras se acurrucaba mejor en el abrazo de su marido. Ambos estaban sentados en un sillón, frente a la chimenea, en el living principal de la mansión. Lucius pasaba unos de sus brazos por el hombro del licántropo y éste tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Sí, ya era hora, pensaba que mi padre iba a morir de la frustración sexual.

-Oh, Lucius –gimió Remus, arrugando su cara-. No necesitaba la imagen mental de tu padre y el mío teniendo sexo, muchas gracias.

-Pero eso es lo que van a hacer –comentó despreocupadamente, sonriendo malicioso-. Los dos solos en un hotel en la playa, con nada más que hacer que estar en la compañía del otro. ¿Quién te dice que tu padre no vuelve ya con un anillo en el dedo?

Remus le dio un golpe al estómago del rubio.

-¡Basta!

Lucius rió y levantó el rostro de su esposo, para darle un beso sofocante. Cuando se separaron, Remus suspiró con gusto y volvió a su posición acurrucada.

-¿No ibas a visitar a tus amigos hoy?

-Nop, bueno sí iba, pero me mandaron una lechuza, diciéndome que Dumbledore los había llamado para tener una charla importante. –Se encogió de hombros. –No sé sobre qué pueda ser, espero que no sea nada malo.

-Esperemos que no. –Besó la cabeza castaña. -¿Draco duerme?

-Sí, estaba muy cansado. Ahora que aprendió a caminar, lo hace hasta quedar exhausto –suspiró-. Mi dulce cachorro, está tan grande.

-¿Estamos un poco sentimental?- pidió burlón.

Remus se dio vuelta para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, pero Lucius lo apaciguó con un beso.

-Él crece muy rápido, Lucius. Es normal que me sienta nostálgico, hasta hace sólo dos semanas, todavía tomaba esa poción para amamantarlo de mi pecho, pero ahora no quiere saber nada y prefiere la mamadera. –Hizo un puchero.

-Es inevitable, ¿no? Cuando menos te des cuenta, estaremos en la estación, despidiéndolo para su primer día en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, pero cuando eso ocurra, yo voy a tener aquí otros niños que necesiten de mi atención, ¿verdad?

-¿Pensando ya en otros niños? –Fingió sorpresa, enarcando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, Señor Malfoy. Usted y yo no vamos a tener al menos tres niños viviendo en esta casa, cuando Draco se vaya.

Esposo y marido se sonrieron, antes de juntar sus labios para un beso cargado de amor.

**^-_-^-_-^-_^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^****-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^**

_¡¡¡Fin!!!_

**^-_-^-_-^-_^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-**

**Notas finales de Uko-chan**: **Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a la autora original de este fic, por hacer algo tan hermoso de mi pareja preferida y después darle la autorización a América para traducirlo y luego a nosotras para continuarlo. ¡Gracias!  
Después, gracias a ustedes los lectores/as, por continuar leyendo a pesar que no siguió el original.  
Muchas gracias y sigan leyendo nuestras locuras XD **

**Notas finales de America_Lupin****:**

**No se que decir… estoy feliz de terminar, pero al mismo tiempo triste por que se acaba ToT**

**Pero bueno… primero quiero agradecer a **_**icarus malfoy**_** por darme permiso primero de traducir y luego de terminar este fic junto con Uko-chan **

**También te quiero agradecer a ti Uko por darme ayudarme y jalarme las orejas con este fic XD**

**Y por ultimo a todas(o) aquellas(o) que nos leyeron y nos dejaron su opinión a lo largo de esta historia.**

**Espero nos sigamos viendo en otros fics futuros.**

**Besos **

14


End file.
